Un descubrimiento sorprendente
by Saku-14 the White Rose bloody
Summary: Naruto se quedó en shock cuando encontró a Hinata 8 meses después de su breve idilio y no sólo eso sino que ¡ESTABA EMBARAZADA DE ÉL! En cambio ella no deseaba q el pleyboy volviera a su vida. Se quedaría hasta q naciera el bebé. ¿Pero él la dejará ir?
1. Prólogo y capítulo uno

_**Aclaración:**_

1-Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia.

2-La historia es una adaptación a NaruHina, ya que la original esta escrita por Barbara Hannay y se titula "Un descubrimiento sorprendente", a mi parecer esta historia es muy buena, por eso quise compartirla con ustedes adaptándola a mi segunda pareja favorita.

3-La narración esta de parte de Naruto tanto como de Hinata, al igual que sus pensamientos.

**Espero que sea de su agrado, si no lo es, quisiera que me lo hicieran saber con sus opiniones ya que en verdad sería importante para mí saber lo que piensan.**

_**Advertencias:**_

CATEGORÍA: _**"T"**_.

AU- LENGUAJE UN POQUITO BULGAR…

_**Nombre de los personajes originales:**_

_Sam Kirby y Meg Bennet._

_**Argumento: **_

Naruto Namikaze se quedó asombrado cuando encontró a Hinata Hyuga ocho meses después de se breve idilio. ¡Su embarazo estaba muy adelantado, y el bebé era de él!

Después de la forma en que terminó todo, Hinata no estaba exactamente deseando que aquel playboy millonario volviera a su vida. Así que hicieron un trato. Naruto sólo se quedaría hasta que el bebé naciera. Pero un vez que había conseguido recuperar a Hinata, ¿dejaría que ella se le escapara otra vez?

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**PRÓLOGO**

Faltó poco para que Hinata no viera la antigua botella medio enterrada en la arena húmeda.

Casi todas las tardes, durante sus paseos solitarios por la playa de Magnetic Island, hallaba caracolas, trozos de coral y ramas que había traído la marea. A veces, había también flotadores de pesca, maderos de algún naufrago ocurrido en la Gran Barrera de Coral, y… botellas.

Aquella tarde, al pasar cerca de la vieja botella, un rayo de sol del crepúsculo se reflejaba sobre el vidrio. Parecía que parpadeaba. Hinata se detuvo picada por la curiosidad. La parte que se veía era el cuello y estaba precintado. Un presentimiento hizo que desenterrara la botella de la arena.

A primera vista estaba vacía, pero cuando la miró a contraluz, vio que contenía un pequeño rollo de papel envejecido. Se quedó sin respiración.

Una carta.

Una carta dentro de una botella.

Su primera reacción fue d entusiasmo. Sentía una agitación algo infantil y se le ocurrían mil preguntas. De pronto, sintió como una premonición y se le aceleró el corazón. Era como si ella y la botella tuvieran algo en común, una conexión leve pero importante. Intentó descartar la idea, pero no lo consiguió.

La noche tropical se estaba cerrando y sólo quedaba un leve resplandor rosado coronando las colinas de la isla. El agua de la bahía estaba oscura y las olas golpeaban con suavidad la arena.

El resto del mundo iba a sus quehaceres, como todas las noches, pero Hinata se sentía diferente, como si una mano invisible hubiera tocado su vida.

Apretó la botella contra su pecho, y se apresuró a volver a lo largo de la playa y por el caminal hasta donde estaba su coche. La envolvió con cuidado en una toalla y la colocó debajo del asiento de su Mini. Pensó que esperaría a llegar a casa para abrir la botella con sumo cuidado y leer la carta con calma.

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Lo último que Naruto Namikaze necesitaba era otra mujer bonita en su vida.

Ya se lo había dicho muchas veces a su asistente personal, quien se pasaba el día haciendo malabarismos para poder encajar la apretada agenda social de Naruto con su frenética agenda de trabajo.

Por eso, al entrar en su despacho del centro de Seattle, después de su última refriega empresarial, no esperaba encontrar encima de todo los papeles para su atención inmediata, la foto de una hermosa chica en bikini.

-Sakura, ¿qué es esto? –se giró tan súbito que casi chocó con su asistente.

-Llegó esta mañana en un envió urgente desde Australia –dijo Sakura, tomando unos papeles de la mea-. Un empresario hotelero de una isla lo envió junto con un recorte de periódico y una carta.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

-Si se trata de otra estratagema publicitaria, tíralo a la basura. Tal como están las cosas no podré tomarme vacaciones en diez años.

-No es publicidad, Naruto. Me temo que es algo más.

Con una mueca de desesperación, él tomó el recorte que Sakura le daba. La foto era de una pelimorada encantadora, en medio de una playa tropical perfecta, sujetando una vieja botella. Su nombre, escrito al pie, era Hinata Hyuga.

Naruto miró la foto más tiempo del que era necesario.

La chica lucía un top de bikini y un sarong de distintos tonos de azul atado alrededor de sus delgadas caderas. Tenía la cintura blanca como las rosas de ese color y el pelo era una cascada liza y brillante.

Pero no era sólo otra chica bonita más.

Lo que a Naruto le pareció interesante fueron sus ojos, que lo miraban, casi magnéticos, desde el papel.

Le molestaba no poder determinar el color exacto de esos ojos, y por un segundo pensó en que le gustaría verlos de cerca, justo antes de besarla.

-Naruto, tu agenda social está llena hasta el mes próximo –comentó con dureza la asistente-. Además, esa chica vive al otro lado del océano Pacífico.

-Qué lástima –respondió él con una sonrisa pícara, antes de concentrarse en el recorte del periódico australiano-. Una carta de amor en una botella, encontrada en una isla tropical –leyó en voz alta, y luego el resto en silencio.

Al terminar, miró a Sakura intrigado.

-No entiendo por qué nos mandan esto. Un aviador estadounidense le escribió una carta a su esposa en 1942 y la metió en una botella. Ahora, sesenta años más tarde, ha aparecido en la Gran Bretaña de Coral. ¿Y qué más da?

-Tal vez estuviste demasiado distraído por la foto para date cuenta –contestó Sakura-. La historia también menciona que trataban de encontrar al estadounidense que escribió la carta, o a sus descendientes.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con nosotros, Namikaze & Uzumaki?

Sakura se estiró la chaqueta de su impecable traje y Naruto se sintió alarmado.

-¿Sakura, qué pasa?

Ella sonrió con dulzura.

-Según esta carta del director del complejo turístico de la isla, ya se ha identificado al hombre que escribió la carta y a sus descendientes.

-¿Y?

-Y su nombre era Jiraiya Namikaze.

-Mi abuelo… -añadió Naruto con un suspiro de incredulidad.

-Sí.

-¡Uf! –Naruto cerró los ojos durante un par de segundos. Luego miró a Sakura de nuevo- Jiraiya Namikaze murió durante la guerra. Mi padre ni siquiera lo llegó a conocer –volvió a mirar la foto y a la botella que sostenía la muchacha-. ¿Quién iba a pensarlo? –tendió la mano para que Sakura le diera la carta-. ¿Qué más dice ese australiano?

-Toma.

A medida que iba leyendo se le iba haciendo un nudo en el estómago.

-¿A qué juega? Dice que había un testamento nuevo en la botella, y que no develará los detalles hasta que un miembro de mi familia vaya allí.

-Tu padre no podría hacer ese viaje.

-Claro que no. Está demasiado débil. ¿Pero como pretende ese hombre que yo lo dejé todo y me vaya a una isla tropical en las antípodas? ¡No tengo tiempo para dedicarle a esto!

Sakura miró a su jefe por encima de las gafas.

-Hay mucho en juego. Namikaze & Uzumaki a pertenecido a tu familia durante cuatro generaciones.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Hay algo sospechoso en todo esto. No me gusta la forma en que el australiano se niega a darnos la carta a menos que vayamos en persona. Tendré que pensarlo.

Sakura asintió y volvió a su despacho en la oficina contigua.

Naruto dejó la foto y los papeles sobre la mesa y con las manos en los bolsillos se dirigió hacia un ventanal desde el que se veía la costa de Seattle y el muelle de Bell Street.

La inesperada noticia sobre su abuelo lo había pillado desprevenido.

Era lo último que necesitaba. Desde que su padre tuvo el ataque al corazón, Naruto era el único responsable de dirigir la enorme y multimillonaria empresa de construcción de la familia. Desde hacía tres años, había estado trabajando a un ritmo abrumador que no parecía que fuera a disminuir.

Y justo entonces, un antepasado al que ni siquiera conocía y en quien rara vez pensaba, iba y le ponía una zancadilla.

Respiró hondo para aliviar la tremenda tensión que sentía.

Apesadumbrado, miró hacia afuera. Esa tarde, todo Seattle parecía desprovisto de color. Aunque la primavera estaba avanzada, el cielo plomizo y los edificios grises se reflejaban sobre un mar oscuro. Incluso las islas del litoral eran como borrones cenicientos flotando sobre un agua plomiza.

La idea de escaparse hacia el sol y el calor lo atraía. Pensó que podría ir a recoger la carta y robar un par de días para zambullirse junto a los arrecifes de coral y para oler los franchipanes. Y… para comprobar el color de los ojos de Hinata Hyuga.

Volvió a su mesa enfrascado en un dilema. Necesitaba saber si el testamento hallado en Australia era legítimo y si contenía alguna disposición que cuestionara que la propiedad de Namikaze y Uzumaki fuera legal. Pensó, además, que debía evitar que sus competidores se enteraran del asunto del testamento.

-Naruto –la voz de Sakura era vacilante y llena de comprensión-, acabo de recibir una llamada de un periodista del _Seattle Times_. Quiere hablar contigo. Al parecer ya sabe lo de la botella –Naruto masculló algún improperio-. Va a ser un verdadero festín para la prensa, sobre todo desde que ese columnista de los ecos de sociedad te nombró como el soltero más apetecible de Seattle.

Naruto se pasó la mano con furia por el espeso y claro cabello.

-Me parece que ya no tengo muchas alternativas. Tendré que ir a Australia y aclarar este asunto de la botella cuanto antes.

-Puedo hacerte una reserva –dijo Sakura.

-Sí, gracias. Y quiero que avises a mis abogados para que tengan a alguien disponible todo el tiempo, por si el tipo ese quiere hacerme alguna jugada –hizo una pausa y se quedó pensativo mirando la foto de la chica con la botella.

Al ver su mirada, Sakura suspiró y exclamó:

-Pobre Hinata Hyuga.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Parece una chica dulce. Pienso que si das un salto hasta su tranquila islita para pasar unos días y luego das otro salto de regreso, deberías llevar las luces de precaución.

-No soy un peligro para las mujeres –contestó Naruto ofendido-. Tan solo me atraen.

-Claro –replicó Sakura y se alejó murmurando algo sobre los peligros de ser encantador y de que algún día deberían cambiarse las tornas.

Naruto volvió a posar la mirada sobre la foto de la enigmática Hinata Hyuga. Le parecía que su linda cara reflejaba una inteligencia y honradez que sugerían que no iba a dejar que ningún hombre se aprovechara de ella a menos que ella así lo quisiera.

Dejó de pensar en ello. Iba a Australia por el testamento, el mensaje que su abuelo había puesto en la botella, y no por la hermosa chica que lo había encontrado por casualidad.

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

Hinata se alegró de ver que el arrecife estaba mejor que nunca esa mañana. Cuando buceaba de regreso a la playa de la Bahía Florence, lucía el sol y no hacía ni pizca de viento. El agua estaba templada y transparente. La visibilidad era perfecta para que su grupo de turistas pudiera disfrutar del fantástico espectáculo submarino.

Debajo de ellos, peces mariposa dorados exploraban con sus hocicos alargados por entre las ramas de rojo coral. Cerca de allí, bosques de corales azules, con puntas rosadas resplandecían como árboles de Navidad.

Una raya manchada, camuflada en la arena, desplazó de repente una nube de arena blanca, ondeando su cuerpo mientras se alejaba.

Había pasado toda la mañana guiando a los huéspedes a través de un tesoro de belleza natural. Le gustaba mucho compartir la emoción que sentían los primerizos al descubrir los increíbles secretos del mar tropical.

Al llegar a la playa, se quitó las aletas, la máscara y el tubo y esperó a que fueran saliendo los del grupo.

El estadounidense, que estaba más cerca de ella, se quitó la máscara y exclamó:

-Ha sido fantástico. No esperaba ver tantas variedades de peces doncellas en un mismo lugar.

-¿Conoces a los peces doncella? Parece que investigaste un poco antes de venir de vacaciones –sugirió Hinata mientras se acercaban al cerco de arena de la bahía.

-No he tenido nada de tiempo para investigar, pero los peces tropicales me han interesado desde que era así de pequeño –acercó la mano a su rodilla, sonriendo burlón.

¡Ay, ay, ay!, pensó Hinata, al recibir el impacto de la sonrisa. Era mejor que la mayoría de los artistas de cine.

Tenía los ojos de un azul turbio. Se sintió incómoda al notar que solo de mirarlo se le aceleraba la respiración. No era la sensación cómoda y amigable que sentía con otros clientes.

Agarró la toalla para secarse el cabello. ¿Qué le pasaba? Ese estadounidense no era el primer turista atractivo al que había acompañado a bucear.

No iba a reaccionar más así. El tipo ese ya podía sonreír lo que quisiera, que ella no iba a dejar que la afectara. Alguna compañera de trabajo lo había pasado muy mal después de enamorarse de un turista. No valía la pena.

Saludó con la mano al grupo de alemanes que salían del agua, mientras pensaba que el atractivo especial del chico de los ojos azules solo se debía al entusiasmo que había mostrado por el arrecife.

Aun así, se sintió azorada al abrir la cremallera del traje de lycra de cuerpo entero que llevaba para protegerse contra posibles arañazos.

Su acompañante se quitó el traje y Hinata no pudo evitar mirar de reojo sus anchos hombros y su cuerpo alto y musculoso. Hinata no tenía más alternativa que quitarse el traje también, pero evitó en todo momento la mirada de él.

Estaba muy contrariada por sentirse tan molesta por algo que hacía todos los días.

Se sintió mejor cuando ambos se pusieron una camiseta, pero todavía se notaba una cierta turbación en su voz al decir:

-Ahora volveremos al hotel. Tendrán tiempo para ducharse antes del almuerzo.

Los alemanes se marcharon en los coches que habían alquilado mientras el estadounidense la ayudaba a meter todo el equipo de buceo dentro del Mini del hotel.

-Muchas gracias por una mañana magnífica –dijo Naruto, dedicándole una de sus sonrisas arrobadoras.

-Ha sido un placer –murmuró ella.

Ambos entraron en el coche y mientras ella conducía por el canal de la playa, él le preguntó:

-Entonces, señorita Responsable de Entretenimientos, ¿qué plan hay previsto para esta tarde?

Ella se quedó sorprendida, pero le contestó sonriendo.

-¡Vosotros los estadounidenses tenéis tanta energía cuando venís de vacaciones…! ¡Queréis estar haciendo algo a todas horas!

-¿Es eso tan raro? –dijo él arqueando las cejas.

-Supongo que no –admitió ella-, pero como no tenemos muchos huéspedes ahora y la mayoría son bastante independientes, no había previsto anda para esta tarde.

-Tenía la esperanza de que me pudieras guiar en un tour por los paseos de la isla.

Hinata frunció los labios. ¿Estaba haciéndole la corte? Nada más comenzar su empleo en el hotel, descubrió que demasiados de los turistas que llegaban la isla daban por supuesto que las mujeres que trabajaban allí estaban incluidas en el servicio de habitaciones, como el té y el café. Por eso ya había aprendido algunas tácticas útiles para quitárselos de encima.

-Mira en la guantera, ahí hay un folleto con un plano de todos los paseos. Ya eres un chico grande y no necesitas guía. De todos modos –añadió una mentirijilla como medida adicional de protección-, estaré ocupada toda la tarde. Va a venir un VIP.

-¿Alguien muy importante?

-No, solo un millonario –Hinata hizo un gesto con los ojos.

-No tienes un buen concepto de los millonarios, ¿verdad?

Ella los despreciaba por principio. Cinco años antes, había visto cómo la carrera y la salud de su padre sufrían en manos de un magnate ambicioso, y como resultado tenía muy mala opinión sobre los ricos.

-Esos tipos están tan ocupados contando su dinero, protegiéndolo y haciendo que aumente, que no tienen tiempo para las cosas importantes de la vida.

-Estoy seguro de que tienes razón –replicó Naruto en un tono prudente que hizo que Hinata lo mirara.

En ese momento llegaron a una cima donde se podía contemplar una vista magnifica. Se veía una serie de pequeñas calas azules que brillaban al sol como zafiros.

Mientras el estadounidense admiraba el paisaje, dijo sin darle importancia:

-He oído decir que en una de esas playas encontraron una botella con un mensaje.

-Así es –asintió Hinata con un estremecimiento-. La encontré yo.

Naruto se sintió culpable al ver la cara de Hinata. Debía armarse de valor que él era el mismísimo millonario que ella había mencionado. Debía hacerlo en ese mismo instante.

Pero un instinto igual de fuerte hizo que no lo confesara. Ella ya estaba la defensiva y algo así la haría cerrarse más y él perdería la oportunidad de averiguar en directo algo sobre la botella y el mensaje antes de enfrentarse al jefe de ella.

Llegaron al hotel Magnetic Rendezvous. Hinata estacionó el coche y apagó el motor. Naruto tuvo la impresión de que le agradaba hablar con alguien sobre la botella.

Se volvió a mirarlo y Naruto recibió el impacto de sus ojos aperlados. Eran como un par de perlas, decidió, y estaban enmarcados en unas pestañas largas y oscuras. Se sintió incómodo al notar que había en ellos un cierto brillo de desconfianza.

-No sé qué fue lo que me hizo levantar la botella del suelo-murmuró Hinata-. No hago más que peguntármelo. Ya sé que suena raro, pero sentí como si estuviera allí para que yo la encontrara –sus facciones se suavizaron con una sonrisa evocadora que le produjo a Naruto un nudo en la garganta. En persona, Hinata era aún más bonita de lo que parecía en la foto, en la foto, no se veía su forma de moverse, ligera y graciosa, ni el suave y sensual balanceo de sus caderas. Ni se adivinaba la deliciosa calidez de su voz ni cómo se le diluía la sonrisa cando se ponía a pensar. En ese momento se puso muy seria-. Esa botella llevaba sesenta años flotando en el océano. Yo tengo… bueno, eso más del doble de mi edad.

-O sea que tienes… ¿cuántos años?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.

-Vale –Naruto sonrió. Le había calculado entre veinticuatro y veinticinco años. Pensó que era demasiado joven para él, puesto que él tenía treinta y dos. Aunque, claro, no estaba pensando en ella de ese modo. Pero… Hinata estaba de perfil y se mordía el labio inferior. A él también le habría gustado tener la oportunidad de morderlo algún día.

La voz de Hinata interrumpió sus fantasías.

-Supongo que estoy viendo todo esto de una manera demasiado romántica –le dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Qué tiene de malo ser romántica? –durante un instante sus miradas se encontraron y hubo un silencio cargado de contenido.

Naruto apenas pudo resistir el impulso de inclinarse y probar esa boca tan apetitosa. No estaba seguro de quién había apartado la vista primero, pero de pronto ambos estaban mirando hacia el prado salpicado de palmeras. Se obligó a recordar que el negocio de su familia estaba en juego, y que era por eso que él se encontraba en esa isla tropical y estaba engañando a esa linda muchacha. Pensó que no debía aumentar su falta, añadiendo la seducción al engaño. Se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Entonces, el mensaje de la botella, era una carta de amor?

-Sí y muy hermosa –asintió Hinata-. El que la escribió amaba mucho a la mujer a la que se la dirigió.

-Le estaba escribiendo a su mujer, ¿no es cierto?

-Si, pero no puede leerse su nombre. La carta está algo dañada, supongo que por estar expuesta a la luz –Naruto se sintió contrariado. Si la esposa de Jiraiya Namikaze no estaba mencionada, podría haber complicaciones. Eran malísimas noticias-. Mejor será que no me preguntes más –exclamó Hinata con brusquedad-. No puedo decir nada más, puesto que el nieto de Jiraiya Namikaze, el hombre que escribió el mensaje, va a venir pronto. Creo que mañana –a Naruto se le encogió el estómago al sentirse culpable-. Ese es el VIP estadounidense que te decía –añadió Hinata.

-¿De veras? –murmuró, apartando la vista y prometiéndose a sí mismo decir la verdad cuanto antes-. ¿O sea que ese tipo viene desde tan lejos solo para recoger una carta de hace sesenta años? ¿Por qué no se la enviasteis por correo urgente?

-Eso habría sido demasiado fácil –suspiró Hinata-. Mi jefe no quiso ni hablar de ello. Quiere conseguir tanta publicidad como sea posible.

-¿Qué tipo de publicidad?

-El piensa que es una gran oportunidad para llamar la atención de los medios hacia este centro turístico. Magnetic Rendezvous no va demasiado bien. La competencia para conseguir turistas es muy dura.

-Tu jefe es un poco caradura, ¿no?

-Sí, Danzo es bastante caradura. Quiere que aparezcan fotos del millonario conmigo y la botella en todos los periódicos y en todas las pantallas de televisión del país. No es algo que me agrade –dijo con otro suspiro.

-Ese hombre… ese millonario…

-¿Sí?

-Puede que… -Naruto titubeaba al darse cuenta de que si seguía hablando en tercera persona estaba llevando el engaño demasiado lejos.

Hinata no lo dejó terminar. Saltó del coche sonriendo y se puso a ordenar las aletas y trastos de buceo.

-Prefiero no pensar en él hasta que no tenga más remedio. ¡Venga! Si no te mueves, te perderás el almuerzo.

Él bajo del coche también.

-Hay algo que debería explicarte.

-¿El que?

Los ojos de Naruto se posaron sobre ella. Era tan bella y tan natural como la propia isla. Una voz interior le decía que hablara, que le confesara todo.

-Hay algo que debo decirte… algo que quiero aclarar sobre la razón de que esté aquí, en la isla.

De repente, Hinata dejó de ordenar aletas y lo miró.

-Ahora sí que me tienes intrigada –posó la mano sobre la muñeca de Naruto-. Tendrás que explicarme… ¡Cielos! Estoy charlando contigo y ni siquiera recuerdo tu nombre. ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamas?

-Naruto.

-Naruto –lo miró directo a los ojos-. Desahógate.

Le sostuvo la mirada y de nuevo sintió que había una comunicación entre ellos.

La mano tibia de ella seguía posada sobre su muñeca.

Los dos permanecieron inmóviles.

La química podía hacerle malas jugadas. A Naruto le hubiera gustado controlar mejor la situación. Llegar a conocer a una mujer era un juego agradable en el que solía llevar las riendas. Muchos lo consideraban un experto.

Pero en ese momento, no tenía ni idea de hacia donde iba. Sobre todo cuando no lo abandonaba la idea de besarla.

Como si una fuera magnética lo arrastrara, inclinó la cabeza hacia la de Hinata y se quedó sorprendido de que ella no la retirara sino, por el contrario, la alzara un poco más.

Sus bocas se encontraron.

Fue más bien un beso de saludo. Algo más que amistoso, pero no el de unos amantes. Sus cuerpos no llegaron a tocarse. Solo los labios y la mano de ella sobre la de él. Naruto le sonrió y ella correspondió con otra sonrisa. A Naruto se le aceleró el pulso al recordar la tibieza y suavidad de sus labios.

Hinata lo miraba con expresión de alarma. Se echó hacia atrás y le espetó temblando:

-Una de mis reglas es no besar nunca a los huéspedes –dijo con vos entrecortada y azarada, y sonaba tan sexy que Naruto también retrocedió, no fuera a ser que volviera a caer en la tentación.

-No se lo diré a nadie.

Hinata agarró un montón de aletas como para mantenerlo a distancia.

-Dijiste que querías decirme algo importante sobre el porqué de haber venido aquí –le recordó cortante-. ¿Qué tipo de trabajo dijiste que hacías?

-Mmm. No te preocupes por mi trabajo. Es muy aburrido –repuso Naruto-. Pero soy aficionado a las ciencias marinas. No las he estudiado a fondo, pero me gustaría aprender más sobre la vida que hay en los arrecifes, la fotografía submarina, los acuarios de agua salada y todas esas cosas. Podríamos formar un buen equipo. Tú podrías ser mi maestra.

-No es buena idea –contestó cortante-. Sugiero que vayas a ducharte y a tomar tu almuerzo –añadió como si lo regañara.

Parecía tan enfadada que a Naruto le pareció ridículo confesar su identidad. Pero al mismo tiempo, sentía explicarse la razón, pero le importaba lo que ella pensara sobre él.

Una de las aletas se cayó del montón y Naruto se agachó a recogerla. Se quedó con ella en la mano.

-Hinata, lo que quería decirte es que ese VIP que mencionaste…

Podía sentirse la agresividad que Hinata despedía y su mirada gris se oscureció.

-No me digas que eres tú –susurró.

-me temo que sí –las mejillas de Hinata enrojecieron y Naruto no supo si era por estar abochornada o furiosa con él-. Lo siento. Quería decírtelo antes.

-Pues nadie te lo impidió –saltó ella.

-Tal vez no, pero pensé que no debía darte una razón perfecta para odiarme.

-Si, pero…

-Y me diste una excelente oportunidad para comprobar que había gato encerrado. No pienso bailar al son que toque tu jefe. Después de todo, hay mucho en juego.

-Mucho dinero.

-Mucho más que dinero. Es complicado –se acercó un poco a ella y le sonrió para tranquilizarla-, pero tengo una excusa mejor –Hinata no correspondió a su sonrisa. Seguía abrazando con firmeza el montón de aletas-. Me gustó mucho ver el arrecife como lo vi esta mañana, como un simple turista. Disfruté mucho. Muchas gracias. Por lo que me has dicho, deduzco que mañana esto estará lleno de periodistas y las cosas serán distintas –volvió a sonreír.

El esfuerzo fue en vano porque Hinata alzó la cabeza mientras lo miraba con altanería.

-Las cosas serán muy distintas –dijo ella-. Para empezar, ni siquiera se te ocurrirá penar en intentar besarme.

-En ese caso, creo que ninguno de los dos estará deseando que llegue mañana.

Pasando por alto la cara de asombro que ella puso, Naruto colocó en el montón la aleta que aún tenía en la mano y se dirigió hacia su bungalow. Mientras se alejaba, pensó en lo prudente que había sido al no hacer ningún comentario sobre las pocas posibilidades que Hinata tenía de controlar lo que él pensaba.

En concreto, lo de volver a besarla.

…_**¿CONTINUARA?...**_

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**NOTA: **Hola! =)

Bueno aquí les traigo una nueva historia. Si lo se extraño que yo adapte una historia que no sea SasuSaku, pero tenía ganas de cambiar un poco, sin mencionar que les pregunte de cual pareja querían que hiciera una nueva adaptación y obtuvo más votos esta pareja.

Cambiando de tema, espero que les haya gustado este primer capi :D Y que me digan que opinan… es que como ya dije es la primera vez que adapto una historia a otra pareja y no se como habrá quedado T_T

Me despido, cuídense, SAYO!... xD

P.D.: lamento si hay alguna falta ortografía o algún error gramatical, GOMEN.

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

_**Por favor dejen sus "REVIEWS", positivos o negativos, esa es mi forma de saber si continuo o no… ONEGAI… :) no necesitan tener una cuenta para poder comentar. Hasta pronto.**_

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

"…_**SaKu-14…"**_


	2. Capítulo Dos

_**Aclaración:**_

1-Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia.

2-La historia es una adaptación a NaruHina, ya que la original esta escrita por Barbara Hannay y se titula "Un descubrimiento sorprendente", a mi parecer esta historia es muy buena, por eso quise compartirla con ustedes adaptándola a mi segunda pareja favorita.

3-La narración esta de parte de Naruto tanto como de Hinata, al igual que sus pensamientos.

_**Advertencias:**_

CATEGORÍA: _**"T"**_.

AU- LENGUAJE UN POQUITO BULGAR…

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

A la mañana siguiente, en cuanto se despertó, Hinata supo que iba a ser un mal día. Lo supo porque su primer pensamiento fue Naruto Namikaze, precisamente en quien no quería pensar, puesto que ya había ocupado su cabeza toda la noche.

Ni siquiera los pájaros multicolores que fueron a su ventana a buscar el desayuno consiguieron levantarle el ánimo. Ella miraba cómo las preciosas aves picoteaban los pedacitos de pan con miel. Ero esa mañana, sus cabezas color púrpura, sus alas verdes lima, y sus pechos amarillos, salpicados de rojo, no la llenaban de admiración como de costumbre. Estaba demasiado ocupada en estar furiosa.

Qué hombre tan caradura. Esconder su identidad, hacer que le hablara sobre la botella, y robarle un beso, ¡todo en un espacio de tiempo tan corto!

Si algún hombre representaba peligro para Hinata, ese era Naruto Namikaze. Era un hombre de negocios muy rico y un huésped extranjero. Todo lo que ella siempre intentaba evitar. ¿Y por qué se había quedado medio hipnotizada y había dejado que la besara? Lo peor era que había sido un beso tan dulce…

A pesar de su enfado, no había dejado de pensar una y otra vez en el beso, recordando la tibia y sensual presión de sus labios entreabiertos contra los suyos. Y el impacto de esos ojos tan azules… La habían dejado sin respiración. La habían hecho pensar en encontrar un sitio tranquilo e íntimo bajo el susurro de las palmeras o sobre la arena de una cala escondida donde él pudiera seguir besándola…

¡Pero, por favor! Esas eran las cosas en las que no debería estar pensando al conocer a un hombre. Sobre todo a ese hombre. Había pasado el resto e la noche reprochándoselo.

Recuerda quién es, un ejecutivo de altos vuelos. Un playboy millonario. ¡Olvídalo! En unos días se habrá marchado. ¡Olvídalo ya!

El que hubiera ido a la isla a recoger la botella era un inconveniente. Ella ya había accedido a la petición de su jefe de que osara con él para unas tomas publicitarias, por lo que no tenía más opción que terminar su desayuno, ducharse y prepararse para la tortura.

Mientras tanto, no dejaba de aleccionarse sobre la actitud a tomar ante Naruto Namikaze. Estaba preparada mentalmente para enfrentarse a él.

Cuando Hinata llegó, un enjambre de periodistas, cámaras de televisión y fotógrafos rondaban en la recepción del hotel.

Su jefe, Danzo Shimura, la llevó de un brazo hacia su despacho.

-Iba a llamarte por megafonía. Han venido de todos los medios informativos. Vinieron en el primer barco. ¿No es maravilloso? –estaba radiante y se frotaba las manos. Y estos son solo la prensa local. Cuando se publiquen sus artículos habrá más. Va a ser un día magnífico en el paraíso. Saldrán unas fotos excelentes.

-Solo necesitamos a nuestro millonario –añadió Hinata, con sequedad.

-Vendrá enseguida –Danzo movió la cabeza mientras se frotaba la barriga-. ¡Vaya, cómo me estropeó ese tipo la digestión anoche!

-¿Ah sí? –Hinata no pudo evitar la curiosidad.

-Quería que sacara la carta de la botella de inmediato y se puso furioso cuando le dije que no se la daría hasta que posara para unas pocas fotos.

-¿Se negó a seguir adelante con la publicidad? –preguntó Hinata con optimismo.

-Por fin conseguí que aceptara. Puede decir lo que quiera sobre sus abogados y sus derechos, pero en estas tierras, las cosas pertenecen a quien las encuentra –los ojos de Danzo chisporroteaban mientras veía a Hinata-. De hecho, creo que lo que lo convenció fue que le dijera que así tendría una buena excusa para quedarse por aquí un par de días –Danzo bajó la voz al notar que alguien entraba-. Aquí lo tenemos.

-Buenos días –dijo Naruto luciendo su sonrisa habitual.

-Muy bueno va a ser –contestó Danzo.

-Hola, Hinata –añadió Naruto al ver que Hinata no decía nada. Sus ojos brillaban efusivos.

-Hola –repuso Hinata con frialdad mientras inspeccionaba a Naruto para descubrir signos externos de su riqueza, ya que el día antes solo había descubierto sus otros atributos.

Usaba un reloj bueno, sumergible, pero muchos hombres lo llevaban parecido. La camisa azul oscuro, los shorts y los zapatos náuticos debían ser caros, y denotaban buen gusto más que riqueza. Y no lucía cadena, ni anillos. No era ostentoso, pero eso no quería que pudiera confiar en él.

Danzo les dio a ambos unas palmaditas en el hombro y sonrió.

-¡Vamos a poner en marcha el espectáculo!

Sintiéndose violenta una vez más, Hinata siguió a los dos hombres fuera de la oficina.

Tal y como esperaba, Danzo quería que muchas de las fotos las sacaran delante del letrero del Magnetic Rendezvous. Le pidieron que posara con Naruto.

-Sonrían mirándose a los ojos –les dijo un fotógrafo.

Hinata intentó sonreír y enfocó su mirada hacia un punto detrás del hombro de Naruto. Era consciente de que él la miraba fijamente a la cara, sonriendo con esos ojos azules tan bonitos, pero estaba decidida a no dejar que la afectaran de nuevo.

-Oiga, señorita, alegre esa sonrisa –la regañó un fotógrafo.

Hinata tensó los músculos de la cara cuando Naruto se le acercó.

-Hoy están más grises –su voz era como un murmullo sensual en sus oídos.

Se le puso la piel de gallina. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la suya. Al margen de lo que ella pensara de él, Naruto era el hombre más guapo que había visto jamás fuera del cine.

-¿Qué son grises? ¿A qué te refieres?

-A tus ojos –le dijo bajito-. ¿Cómo lo consiguen?

-¿Consiguen qué? –balbuceó Hinata sin dejar su sonrisa forzada.

-Cambiar de color. He tratado de averiguar de que color son y ayer decidí que eran aperlados, pero hoy juraría que son grises.

Hinata no pudo evitar una sonrisa de verdad.

Empezaron a disipar flashes a su alrededor.

-¡Estupendo! –gritó alguien-. ¡Mantén esa sonrisa! ¡Fabuloso!

Mientras un fotógrafo los hacía cambiar de pose, Naruto preguntó:

-¿Cómo es que cambian? –lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, intentar ganársela a base de su encanto. La mayoría de los hombres solían centrar su atención en la zona comprendida entre el cuello y las rodillas. Le parecía recordar que ningún hombre le había alabado tanto los ojos-. ¿El color depende de la ropa que llevas? –Naruto echó un vistazo al top gris y a los shorts de Hinata.

-Creo que sí.

-Es un truco muy bueno.

Hinata estaba decidida a no dejarse convencer por unos pocos piropos.

De repente, una periodista con traje elegante se acercó con un micrófono. Una cámara y un técnico en sonido la seguían.

-Señor Namikaze –preguntó la periodista-, tengo entendido que usted ha salido con estrellas de cine y otras celebridades estadounidenses. ¿Qué piensa de las chicas australianas?

Hinata tragó saliva, pensando de dónde habrían sacado una pregunta tan estúpida y qué tendría que ver con la carta de la botella. ¿Acaso la periodista no había aprendido que hay que ceñirse a los hechos?

Naruto pareció algo turbado por la pregunta, pero se recuperó enseguida. Le dedicó a la periodista una de sus sonrisas más cautivadoras.

-Las chicas australianas son encantadoras.

La periodista puso una sonrisa bobalicona y le preguntó a Hinata mientras la cámara la enfocaba:

-Y a ti, Hinata, ¿qué te parece tener la atención del soltero más codiciado de Seattle?

-Ha sido una experiencia instructiva –contestó con indiferencia.

-¿Puede decirnos exactamente en qué ha sido instructiva? –inquirió la periodista.

Hinata sonrió y contestó:

-No.

Contrariada, la periodista se quedó mirando a Hinata durante unos segundos antes de intentarlo con Naruto.

-Tenemos entendido que esta historia no es solo acerca de un romance que ocurrió hace sesenta años –apartó los ojos de Hinata y miró con intención a Naruto-. Parece que hay algo de química aquí y ahora.

Hinata miró acusadora a su jefe, que intentaba escabullirse detrás de unas palmas. Pudo oír que Naruto respiraba con furia. Cuando lo miró, había reemplazado la sonrisa por una expresión disgustada y fría.

-Ya ha oído a la señorita Hyuga –contestó-. Sin comentarios.

La periodista se encogió de hombros.

-Ahora vamos a hacer unas tomas en la playa –llamó como un espejo de oro líquido.

Un cámara corrió a colocar el trípode y alguien le entregó una botella a Naruto.

-¿Es esta? ¿Es esta la botella –se giró hacia Hinata.

Ella asintió.

La botella estaba vacía y Hinata permaneció inmóvil mientras él examinaba despacio el antiguo vidrio verde, opaco y gastado por la arena y la sal.

Hinata sonreía temblorosa pensando si él se conmovería tanto como ella. Después de todo, esa era la botella que había sostenido su abuelo, Jiraiya Namikaze, hacía tantos años.

Hacía varios días que Hinata pensaba en el momento en que le sería entregada a su verdadero dueño. Miró a Naruto con los ojos humedecidos.

-Es bueno saber que por fin la tienes –le dijo con voz entrecortada por la emoción.

Una vez más las cámaras dispararon y los fotógrafos se agolparon alrededor de ellos.

-Eso fue muy bonito, cariño –clic, se oyó la cámara-. Sigue mirándolo así –clic, clic-. Estupendo.

En cuanto hubo una pausa, Naruto miró a Hinata con una mueca agria:

-Estaré mucho más contento cuando reciba también la carta que estaba dentro.

Hinata se puso tensa. Lo único que a él le importaba era la carta y el testamento que le aseguraría el negocio de la familia. Ella debería haber pensado en que un playboy soltero de Seattle no tendría nada de sentimental.

-Ahora rodéala con un brazo, compañero –pidió otra voz.

Antes de que pudiera prepararse, el fuerte brazo de Naruto la tenía agarrada por los hombros. La apretaba hacia sí, y pudo comprobar que sus curvas encajaban a la perfección en el duro y musculoso contorno de él. Estando tan cerca, podía oler su piel, limpia y con un ligero aroma a loción de afeitar. Y no pudo evitar sentir oleadas de sensibilidad de toda su piel.

Estaba demasiado cerca de él.

-Pon tu mano en la botella también –pidió alguien-. Eso es, los dos sujetándola juntos. Ahora miraos a los ojos.

Temerosa, Hinata alzó la vista para mirar a Naruto. No era justo. Se le estaba agotando la resistencia. De repente, mirar hacia ese azul tan profundo, era como lanzarse al vacio. Su loco corazón se le escapaba del pecho.

Intentó bromear, decir cualquier cosa para dejar de pensar en las reacciones de su cuerpo.

-Esto nos sirve de ensayo para nuestra boda –se estremeció de vergüenza. Que idiota, por haber dicho eso-. Quiero decir para cuando nos casemos con quien sea –comenzó a tartamudear, pensando en cómo se habría metido en ese lío-. Si es que nos casamos –iba de mal en peor-. Es decir, cualquiera de los dos, casándose con quien sea.

De tanto mirar a los ojos de Naruto, tan sensuales, se le había vaciado el cerebro de toda idea coherente.

-Ya lo entiendo, Hinata –repuso Naruto, sonriente.

-¿Me he puesto colorada como un tomate? –le preguntó mientras las cámaras seguían disparando.

-Solo un poco sonrojada, pero te sienta muy bien –divertido, la miró fijamente a los ojos, mientras la apretaba un poco más contra sí.

Los labios de él estaban tan cerca y eran tan tentadores… Hinata tuvo la impresión de que a Naruto le habría gustado volverla a besar. Sintió que sus propios labios se entreabrían anticipando el beso.

Menos mal que Danzo y los fotógrafos no se habían ido. Con ellos presentes, estaba a salvo de los besos de Naruto. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado en los besos de ese hombre después del engaño del día anterior? Debería haber hecho aún más esfuerzos por mantenerlo a raya.

Por fin terminó la sesión de fotos. Alguien mencionó que el próximo ferry estaba a punto de llegar y los periodistas se dispersaron.

Hinata miró al cielo y respiró hondo para recuperar la compostura.

-Es hora de quitarse del sol.

-¿Tienes muchas cosas que hacer hoy? –le preguntó Naruto mientras volvían al hotel.

No pensaba dejarse llevar de nuevo por sus avances.

-Estoy muy ocupada –contestó con énfasis-. Tengo varias reuniones.

-¿Pero podrías cenar conmigo esta noche? –no solo tenía que luchar contra el encanto de ese hombre, sino también contra su perseverancia-. Podría ser la forma de compensarte por el engaño de ayer –añadió Naruto con dulzura.

-No me debes nada –Hinata se sentía orgullosa de su respuesta cortante.

-Te debo muchísimo –él dejó de caminar y miró la botella que aún llevaba en la mano-. Pase lo que pase, mi familia te estará agradecida por la carta de mi abuelo.

-¿Pase lo que pase? –repitió Hinata-. Suena como si estuvieras preocupado por cómo va a salir el asunto.

Naruto tensó el rostro y miró a la lejanía.

-Me sentiré mucho mejor cuando el testamento esté seguro en manos de mis abogados.

-Dijiste que hay mucho en juego.

-Sí –sus dedos juguetearon con el cuello de la botella-. Hinata, tú has leído a carta de mi abuelo, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-¿Puedes decirme algo más sobre ella? ¿Estás segura de que no hay forma de saber a quién iba dirigida?

-No. Me temo que no. Como ya te dije, la parte de arriba del papel esta estropeada.

-¿Y no menciona el nombre de su mujer en ningún otro sitio?

-No. En el resto, solo habla de mi esposa, o mi tesoro, o cariño.

Naruto suspiró.

-¿Pero hay un testamento?

-Menciona con toda claridad que le deja todos sus bienes a su esposa.

-Bueno. Mejor será que Danzo me lo entregue cuanto antes –agarró la botella con ambas manos y luego le sonrió a Hinata-. ¿Por qué no me perdonas lo e ayer? Me han dicho que hay un restaurante muy bueno en una de esas calas.

Luchar contra el deseo de aceptar la invitación era como querer apagar un incendio con un cubo de agua. Naruto era el hombre más guapo que jamás la había invitado. Tenía que ser razonable. En un par de días se habría ido. Respiró hondo.

-Lo siento Naruto, pero no puedo aceptar –se alejó deprisa antes de cambiar de opinión.

Naruto la vio marchar, con una sonrisa contrariada en los labios. Cuando ella rechazó la invitación, no había añadido no puedo confiar en ti, pero estaba claro que eso era lo que pensaba.

No podía culparla por huir. Le había dado todas las razones posibles para que desconfiara. El día anterior ella había sido sincera y clara con él y él no la había correspondido.

Se merecía que lo rechazara.

Pero Hinata Hyuga le causaba un efecto muy extraño. Solo pensar en ella, en sus ojos, su pelo, su boca, lo ponía nervioso. ¿Sería porque ella era distinta?

¿Por qué no se dejaba impresionar como otras mujeres por su dinero? ¿Por qué no se dejaba impresionar por nada acerca de él?

Volvió a mirar la botella y recordó que no había ido a Australia a buscar un romance. Tenía un negocio que dirigir y debía regresar cuanto antes.

Pensó que al día siguiente estaría agradecido de que Hinata lo rechazara.

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

Hinata echó una bolita de jabón de espuma en la bañera y contempló cómo se deshacía. El vapor llenaba el baño de un aroma sensual mezcla de limón y de flores. Ya estaba pensando en lo relajante que iba a ser cuando sonó el teléfono.

-¡No, por favor! ¡El teléfono no! –pensó en no contestar, pero todavía estaba en horas de trabajo. Se llevó el teléfono hasta la bañera para no desperdiciar ese baño tan delicioso.

-¿Hinata? Soy Danzo.

-Dime, Danzo –contestó mientras se metía en la bañera.

-¿No estarás ocupada esta noche, verdad?

-¿Qué? No demasiado –Hinata se impacientó. ¿Qué demonios querría su jefe a esas horas? Había estado luchando consigo misma desde que había rechazado la invitación de Naruto y ahora necesitaba relajarse después de un día muy ajetreado.

-Quiero que lleves a Naruto Namikaze a cenar a Alma Bay.

-¿Tengo que hacerlo? –Hinata tragó saliva.

-Puedes estar segura de que sí.

-Danzo, sabes que eso no forma parte de las tareas de mi puesto.

-Es que necesitamos que el tipo ese esté de nuestra parte. Hay muchas posibilidades de que la noticia reciba cobertura nacional. Es un tipo importante. Puede que incluso consigamos un artículo internacional si jugamos bien nuestras bazas.

-Lo siento, Danzo. Posé para tus fotos, pero esto es ir demasiado lejos. Podría considerarse acoso sexual.

-Tú veras –Danzo soltó un exabrupto y colgó. Hinata se sintió aliviada, pero le parecía raro que se diera por vencido tan rápido. El teléfono volvió a sonar.

-¡Danzo, no insistas! –le gritó. No voy a ir a cenar con Naruto Namikaze. ¿Entendido?

-Lo he entendido muy bien.

-¿Naruto? –preguntó-. ¿Eres tú?

-Sí, soy yo.

-¿Pero, por favor, qué quieres? –agarró una toalla para taparse. Sabía que era ridículo, pero le parecía peligroso con él estando desnuda-. ¿Le pediste a Danzo que me ordenara salir a cenar contigo?

-No voy a estropear mi fama respondiendo a eso –su tono se hizo más ligero-. Me ha parecido oír chapotear.

-Lo dudo –contestó Hinata envolviéndose mejor en la toalla.

-Siento mucho si he interrumpido algo.

Hinata quería enfadarse. Quería colgar el teléfono y volver a su agua caliente. Pero su lado débil hizo que se quedara escuchando. Le gustaba demasiado la voz profunda y el acento musical del estadounidense. Además, sentía mucha curiosidad.

-¿Qué querías?

-En realidad, quería intentar de nuevo invitarte a cenar, pero sin la ayudad Danzo. Oye, si te estabas bañando, vuelve a la bañera. No desperdicies el agua.

-Puede que lo haga.

-Por cierto –continuó Naruto-, tengo una pregunta científica muy interesante.

-¿Ah sí?

-¿Estás cerca de un espejo?

-Tú que crees. Estoy en un cuarto de baño.

-¿Puedes hacerme el favor de acercarte al espejo y decirme de qué color son tus ojos cuando no llevas ropa?

Hinata se miró al espejo y se sonrojó.

-No pienso decírtelo –se quitó la toalla y se metió en la bañera.

Al otro lado del teléfono se oyó un suspiro exagerado.

-Otro misterio de la ciencia que queda sin aclarar.

-Creo que tus ojos siempre permanecen azules –se le escapó decir a Hinata, y se quedó sorprendida del tono de coqueteo con que lo decía.

-Sí. Me temo que mis ojos son aburridos, muy aburridos –ella pensó que no eran nada aburridos, pero no se atrevió a decirlo-. Oye, prueba esto –continuó Naruto-, mientras estás ahí en remojo intenta decir: Sí, Naruto, me encantaría ir a cenar contigo.

Sin darse cuenta, Hinata se encontró repitiendo en una imitación del acento de él:

-Sí, Naruto, me encantaría ir a cenar contigo.

-Estupendo. Pasaré a recogerte a las siete.

-¡Espera! Solo estaba imitando tu acento. No estaba aceptando tu invitación.

-Pero, Hinata –contestó Naruto con voz muy cálida-, mi invitación era de verdad.

Hinata estaba furiosa por haberse dejado llevar por la conversación. Debería haber colgado en cuanto oyó su voz. Se armó de valor.

-Buen intento, Naruto Namikaze, pero como te dije al principio, date por vencido. No voy a ir.

-Para que lo sepas, eso es un desafío. Te lo advierto, Hinata Hyuga, nunca me doy por vencido.

-Y, ¿qué te propones?

Hubo una larga pausa.

-Me bastaría con que aceptaras mis disculpas por lo de ayer.

Hinata cerró los ojos.

-De acuerdo, acepto tus disculpas –susurró.

-¡Bien! –dijo Naruto-. ¿Y qué hay de la cena?

-Cena rechazada.

Desconectó el teléfono y volvió a meterse bajo el agua. No se sentía muy satisfecha por haber rechazado la invitación.

…_**¿CONTINUARA?...**_

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**NOTA:** Hola! :D

Lamento la tardanza, pero es que estaba enferma, lo bueno es que ahora estoy en perfectas condiciones =) y podré actualizar más seguido. lo malo es que tengo que volver a clases T_T

En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capi, como ven Hinata no quiere que nuestro rubio se le acerque, aunque en el fondo no es eso lo que siente, pero no se la puede culpar Naruto le mintió. Por otro lado si que es insistente el muchacho y por lo que parece no se va a dar por vencido hasta que la pelimorada acepte salir con él ¬¬

Ustedes que opinan, creen que Hinata se rinda fácilmente ante los encantos del joven empresario o le resultara muy difícil a Narutin poder acercarse a ella sin que le caía una bomba encima o_O¿?

Bueno se cuidan y nos leemos pronto.

SAYO!... xD

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

_**LES AGRADESCO A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS O QUE SÓLO LEYERON, Y QUE TAMBIÉN PUSIERON ESTA HISTORIA EN SUS FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS…**__**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!...**____**=)**_

_***Elaine Haruno de Uchiha***_

_***hinata-sama198***_

_***LilyBrief***_

_***Candy* **_Esta historia es de mi madre, ella fue quien me la presto, lamento mucho no poder ayudarte ninguna información útil =(

_***Candice Saint-Just***_

_***DULCECITO311***_

_***Sifu Sihaya***_

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

_**Por favor dejen sus "REVIEWS", positivos o negativos, esa es mi forma de saber si continuo o no… ONEGAI… :) no necesitan tener una cuenta para poder comentar. Hasta pronto.**_

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

"…_**SaKu-14…"**_


	3. Capítulo tres

_**Aclaración:**_

1-Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia.

2-La historia es una adaptación a NaruHina, ya que la original esta escrita por Barbara Hannay y se titula "Un descubrimiento sorprendente", a mi parecer esta historia es muy buena, por eso quise compartirla con ustedes adaptándola a mi segunda pareja favorita.

3-La narración esta de parte de Naruto tanto como de Hinata, al igual que sus pensamientos.

_**Advertencias:**_

CATEGORÍA: _**"T"**_.

AU- LENGUAJE UN POQUITO BULGAR…

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Mientras tomaba una cena ligera de pan con queso, Hinata intentó no pensar en cómo habría sido cenar con Naruto. Intentaba convencerse de que pronto él se iría con la botella a los Estados Unidos,y que lo mejor era mantenerse fuera de su camino. Pensaba en lo tonta que había sido creyendo que su propio destino estaba ligado al de la botella.

La única relación era que ella la había encontrado y que había cedido a la curiosidad. Tal vez le dio demasiada importancia a ese hecho. Quizás porque estaba tratando de asirse a cualquier cosa que la ayudara a salir de la deprimente soledad que sentía desde la muerte de su padre tres meses atrás.

Ya fue un golpe duro tener que dejar sus estudios de posgrado de biología marina para atenderlo los últimos meses de su enfermedad, pero nada la había preparado para el terrible vacío de su vida después de que él muriera. Su padre lo era todo para ella puesto que se había quedado huérfana de madre cuando era pequeña.

Esa noche sentía más tristeza y desolación que nunca.

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

La arena crujió bajo los zapatos de Naruto mientras se acercaba al agua. A la luz de la luna Florence Bay se veía preciosa. A ambos lados de la bahía, unas rocas protegían la playa desierta, y unos pinos se alzaban majestuosos detrás de los acantilados.

El agua estaba oscura. En algún lugar del océano, más allá de los arrecifes, descansaba el cuerpo de Jiraiya Namikaze. Pensando en su abuelo y en la botella, se tumbó en la arena. Hacía tiempo que su excesivo trabajo no lo dejaba contemplar nada bello ni importante, como la muerte y el más allá, o como la vida misma.

Estaba en un momento en que tenía la sensación de que su propia vida era como un tren que se escapaba en la dirección equivocada. Estaba haciendo lo que debía por la familia, seguía la tradición de los Namikaze y trabajaba duro por lograr el éxito. También tenía alguna diversión, cuando el tiempo se lo permitía. Pero en su interior, sabía que ni su trabajo ni sus diversiones lo hacían feliz.

Perdido en sus pensamientos no oyó que se acercaba alguien. Una voz detrás de él lo hizo ponerse en pie de un salto.

-Naruto, ¿qué haces aquí?

-¡Hinata!

Ella estaba a un metro de él, pálida y sorprendida. Llevaba un suéter azul y unos vaqueros, y con la luz de la luna, sus cabellos brillaban. Se veía muy hermosa.

Él se volvió hacia el mar.

-Te parecería un tontería, pero estoy presentando mis respetos.

-¿A tu abuelo?

-Sí –Naruto metió las manos en los bolsillos para no abrazarla-. Llamé a mis abogados esta tarde. Han estado investigando y lo que dijeron parece increíble. Jiraiya Namikaze murió en esta misma fecha, en 1942, en la batalladle mar de Coral.

-¡Ah!-exclamó Hinata sorprendida.

-Extraña coincidencia, ¿verdad? –tosió para disimular la emoción. Miró a Hinata y le sonrió-. Pero quizá sea una coincidencia mejor el que te vea esta misma noche, después de todo. Quién sabe, tal vez estemos destinados el uno al otro, Hinata.

Hinata estaba segura de que Naruto le estaba tomando el pelo y se sintió ofuscada. Alzando la cara en desafío, dirigió la mirada a la bahía.

Tendría que irse a cambiar de tema. No tenía ganas de volver a la soledad de su casa, por lo que cambió de tema.

-No sé por qué esas rocas siempre me recuerdan a los coquitos del Brasil.

-Extraña asociación de ideas. Me pregunto por qué.

-Sé muy bien por qué. Me encantan los coquitos del Brasil –por un momento se trasladó en el tiempo. Estaba sentada en una mesa de comedor llena de adornos de navidad y veía las fuertes manos de su padre partiendo coquitos con un cascanueces-. Mi padre siempre me los daba pelados y con cada uno, me decía: ¿Quieres un coquito, Hinata?

-¿Tu padre vive en la isla?

-Mi padre está muerto –le susurró conmovida.

-Lo siento –le dijo, poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro.

-Solía decirme que no hay nada garantizado en la vida y que lo único de lo que se puede estar seguro es de que los ángulos de un triángulo suma ciento ochenta grados.

-Parece que debió tener algún desengaño.

-Sí, lo tuvo. Trabajó como delineante en la compañía durante treinta cinco años y de repente, zas, lo despidieron. Reducción de personal lo llaman. Obtener mayores beneficios es más importante que la lealtad y el talento de los empleados.

Naruto se puso serio y miró al vacío.

-A veces, los tipos que dirigen una empresa tienen que tomar decisiones difíciles.

-Sí, y siempre deciden a favor del dinero –replicó Hinata con amargura.

-Dinero… -repitió él con voz Osca. Su mano aún estaba posada n el hombro de Hinata. Le sonrió y pensó que era su turno de cambiar de tema-. Puesto que esta tarde acepaste mis disculpas, podemos empezar desde cero, ¿te parece?

Hinata pensó que Naruto debería aclarar qué era lo que significaba empezar desde cero, pero quizás por el paisaje, o por la soledad, o por la luz de la luna, decidió dejar de ser cauta.

-Sí –dijo tan solo-, supongo que podemos.

-Sabes –le dijo Naruto-, en realidad tenemos mucho más en común de lo que estás dispuesta a admitir. Cuando era niño, solía pasar horas en el acuario de Seattle. Cuéntame más sobre el arrecife.

Naruto había elegido un tema del que a ella le gustaba hablar y se sintió más cómoda.

-Una cosa que me parece muy interesante es el desove de los corales cada año. ¿Has oído hablar de eso?

-Recuerdo haber leído algo.

-Los científicos lo descubrieron aquí en esta isla. Cada pedazo de coral del Great Barrier Reef, incluso los trozos que hay en los acuarios o metidos en cubos, se hacen fértiles y desovan en masa durante una determinada luna llena de la primavera – se le iluminaron los ojos con picardía-. Lo han descrito como el mayor encuentro sexual del mundo.

-¿El mayor encuentro sexual del mundo? –repitió Naruto con una leve sonrisa mientras clavaba sus ojos con intensidad en los de ella, haciéndola sentir que se le cortaba la respiración-. Eso es muy interesante.

-La verdad es que no sé quién juzga esas cosas.

Naruto se volvió hacia ella y posó su otra mano en el otro hombro.

-Ya te lo advertí, Hinata. No puedo resistir un desafío.

Al percibir en la voz de Naruto todo el deseo que él sentía, Hinata empezó a notar oleadas de calor. No sabía cómo controlar las ganas de acercarse más a ese hombre.

-¿No estarás sugiriendo que quieres competir con todo el arrecife? –preguntó en un tono forzado.

-Voy a intentarlo –su mirada se centraba en la boca de ella-. No pienso dejarme ganar por los pólipos del coral.

Hinata se dio perfecta cuenta de lo que iba a pasar y dejo que pasara.

Por segunda vez Hinata no opuso resistencia cuando él la atrajo hacia sí. Tenía la sensación de que era algo tan natural como la influencia de la luna sobre las mareas.

Nunca se había sentido tan dispuesta, tan deseosa de estar entre los brazos de un hombre.

El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando Naruto acercó sus labios a los de ella, que estaban entreabiertos y ansiosos. Su beso se hizo más intenso y con un suspiro de placer ella se dejó llevar. Naruto tenía un sabor delicioso. Su cuerpo, fuerte y duro, le gustaba. Quería más y se apretujó con descaro contra él, como si el mundo fuera a acabarse y ella no quisiera perderse ese momento vital.

El día antes, el beso de Naruto había sido amistoso y suave, pero esa noche, era pérfido y salvaje. A Hinata le encantaba sentir el calor de la lengua de Naruto explorando su boca sin piedad, y la fuerza dura e íntima de su cuerpo empujando contra ella.

Al oír la respiración fuerte y desesperada de él se dio cuenta de que estaba en peligro. Pero era un peligro que la atraía y que deseaba.

¡Flash!

La luz y el ruido del disparo los sobresaltó y les estropeó el momento.

Naruto se apartó de un salto de ella.

-¡Fuera de aquí! –gritó furioso y corrió tras el fotógrafo.

-Vámonos de aquí – le dijo Hinata corriendo tras él y agarrándole la mano.

Naruto vaciló un momento, pero se desprendió de la mano de Hinata y siguió corriendo en la dirección del fotógrafo. Se oyó un coche que arrancaba a toda velocidad.

-¿Quién era? –preguntó volviéndose hacia Hinata-. Ya tengo suficientes problemas en casa con la prensa.

-¿Creer que era un periodista?

-Supongo que sí.

Hinata pensó en la vergüenza que iba a pasar cuando sus compañeros de trabajo vieran en el periódico del día siguiente la prueba de su romance. ¡Tanto presumir de código ético para tratar con los turistas! Tenía que agradecerle al reportero que rompiera el hechizo que la llevaba hacia un tremendo error.

-¿Estas preocupada por haber roto tu regla de oro de no besar a los turistas? –le acarició la mejilla-. Por lo que a mí respecta, no me opondría a que rompieras algunas reglas más.

-Sabes no te habría dejado hacer nada más –repuso Hinata abochornada.

-Pero dejaste que te besara, y tuve la impresión de que tú también me besaste.

-Me dejé llevar por el influjo de la luna.

-¿Fue por eso? –su voz sugería que no le creía.

-Fue sólo por eso –contestó, tan convincente como pudo-. Y ahora debo irme a casa –tenía que irse de allí antes de que la luna, o lo que fuera, la hiciera perder el control otra vez. Se volvió para ir hacia su coche-. ¿Quieres que te lleve?

-No. No te preocupes –Naruto se quedó mirando al mar.

Cuando llegó a su coche, Hinata se volvió a mirar a Naruto. No se había movido y seguía mirando el mar. Quizás le había entrado en la cabeza que no debían arriesgarse a un tercer beso.

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

Cuál no sería la sorpresa de Naruto la mañana siguiente cuando al abrir su puerta se encontró a Hinata. Llevaba puesto un vestido suelto y un periódico en la mano.

-Buenos días –lo saludó educada y sin sonreír.

-Buenos días.

-No se anduvo con rodeos. Sin mirarlo a los ojos, le dijo:

-¿Has visto el periódico de hoy?

-Danzo me telefoneó y me lo dijo.

-La foto de publicidad de nosotros dos con la botella está bien, pero mira en la tercera página. Un primer plano tuyo y mío…

-¿En la playa? –interrumpió Naruto mientras pasaba la página. Al ver la foto sintió un nudo en la garganta-. Menudo abrazo, ¿no?

Hinata se había sonrojado.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? Danzo quiere sacarle provecho para su publicidad. Quiere que esta noche vayamos a la entrega de la carta, juntos como pareja.

-Sí, ya me lo dijo cuando llamó.

-¡No me digas que aceptaste?

-Claro, ¿por qué no? –Naruto esperaba que Hinata no le hiciera demasiadas preguntas sobre el porqué. No estaba seguro de que sus motivos fueran muy claros-. Pero me parece que a ti no gusta la idea.

-¡Claro que no! –exclamó Hinata con altivez.

Él volvió a mirar la foto. Ver a Hinata abrazada a él y su boca pegada a la suya no lo dejaba pensar con claridad. Le contestó con aparente naturalidad.

-No tiene sentido intentar fingir que no hay nada entre nosotros. ¿Por qué no asistimos a ese acto juntos, solo por esta vez?

Hinata lo miró asombrada. Estaba a punto de discutir, cruzada de brazos y echando fuego por los ojos.

Naruto esperaba en silencio, cuidando de no levantar la tapa del volcán.

Ella dio un respingo.

-Iré a esa función con una condición.

¿Cuál?

-Que solo tengamos el contacto imprescindible para complacer a la prensa.

Él estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta intentando aparentar indiferencia. La situación era cada vez más ridícula. Dio un paso atrás señalando la zona de estar de su bungalow.

-¿Por qué no entras? Me parece un poco difícil discutir sobre esto aquí en la puerta.

Hinata entró en silencio y se sentó toda digna en un extremo del sofá.

Naruto lo hizo en un sillón de caña y estiró las piernas.

-Ahora explícame esas condiciones tuyas.

Ella continuaba rígida y seria.

-Lo que quiero decir es que no quiero coqueteos ni contactos innecesarios. Solo fingiremos que somos una pareja que tiene un romance.

-Y claro, tú no tienes ni pizca de interés…

-Claro que no lo tengo.

Naruto observó fascinado cómo las mejillas de Hinata se sonrojaban cómo las mejillas de Hinata se sonrojaban tuvo problemas para controlar la reacción poco apropiada de su cuerpo.

-Solo para que me aclare, ¿cuándo anoche en la playa, nos dimos ese beso tan romántico, estabas solo fingiendo?

Hinata echaba chispas por los ojos.

-Y te lo dije anoche, fue un error y la culpa la tuvieron la luna y el ambiente.

Recordando lo dulce y ardiente que había sido el beso y con cuánta pasión Hinata se había echado en sus brazos, Naruto apenas podía mantenerse serio.

-¿Y qué crees que hará que la prensa esté contenta? Ya tienen una foto nuestra besándonos.

-Sólo tiene que vernos juntos. Podemos charlar.

-¿Y podemos aparentar que estamos disfrutando de estar juntos?

-Supongo que tendremos que parecer bastante felices.

-Igual nos toca bailar.

-Sí.

-¿Pero quieres que disimule el hecho de que me atraes? –se quedó mirándola a los ojos.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada, los ojos grises y brillantes como la bahía al atardecer.

-Eso es, no debes… -estaba perdiendo el valor y se mordía el labio superior.

Naruto tuvo que reprimir el impulso de saltar de su silla y apretar esos suaves labios con los suyos, obligarlos a abrirse y degustar de nuevo la dulzura de su boca.

-De acuerdo. Dime qué es lo que no debo hacer.

-No hagas nada que me haga… -él esperaba, atento-. Ni se te ocurra intentar seducirme.

Naruto estuvo a punto de reírse. Ahí estaba Hinata, con su aspecto de diosa, volviéndolo loco con su cabello morado y sedoso, sus ojos como un par de perlas y si aire delicado, insinuando que él intentaba seducirla, y que eso era algo en lo que ella no participaba.

Él se puso de pie y le dijo con dulzura:

-Si eso es lo que quieres, haré todo lo posible para no seducirte, Hinata.

Hinata también se puso de pie.

-Si por algún motivo, aunque creo que no tiene por qué haberlo, tenemos que besarnos, que sea con los labios cerrados.

-Entendido –accedió él, mientras el rubor aumentaba en las mejillas de Hinata.

-Si es necesario podemos agarrarnos las manos.

-De acuerdo.

-Tengo que seguir con la lista, o ya lo has entendido.

Hablaba en serio, pensó Naruto y repuso con algo de sarcasmo:

-Creo que capto el mensaje.

-Es importante que no haya malentendidos.

La conversación resultaba más divertida de lo que Naruto había previsto. Miró su reloj.

-En realidad no tengo nada que hacer durante un par de horas. ¿Por qué no hacemos una lista completa de todas las cosas que no debo hacer?

Hinata frunció el ceño. Hasta ese momento todo iba bien. ¿Se estaba perdiendo algo?

-Perdona, no…

-Venga –le dijo sonriendo-. Me gustaría discutir las reglas con detalle aunque tardemos un rato. Por ejemplo, cuando dices que debemos besarnos con los labios cerrados, quieres decir que no…

-Sabes muy bien lo que quiere decir.

-¿Y sobre el tocarse? –se acercó más y Hinata se estremeció-. ¿Dónde no debo tocarte? Creo que debemos aclarar eso.

Hinata estaba temblorosa y se sentía débil. Era obvio que Naruto no tenía idea de lo mucho que la había afectado el beso de la noche pasada, o no estaría tomándole el pelo de ese modo. Para él sólo había sido un juego.

Pero para ella fue otra cosa. No pudo dormir pensando en su sabor y en las sensaciones que había despertado en ella. Si en ese momento la hubiera tocado, habrían saltado chispas.

-No es necesario discutir eso –dijo entre dientes.

-O sea, ¿qué no hay restricciones?

-Muy gracioso, Naruto –se alejó de él. De cerca. Naruto era peligroso para su salud emocional-. Danzo quiere que esta noche vayamos muy arreglados, como si saliéramos de un folletín –continúo desde la otra punta de la habitación, fuera de la zona de peligro-. Esa es la palabra apropiada. Me siento como si estuviera atrapada en un folletín.

-No podrías haberlo descrito mejor. Así es como me siento yo.

-Sería más fácil si nos dieran el guión. Así nuestro papel estaría más claro.

Naruto sonrió.

-Cuando haya encontrado donde alquilar un traje, estaré libre. Podemos pasar el día escribiéndolo.

-Déjalo, Naruto. Te veré esta noche.

…_**¿CONTINUARA?...**_

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**NOTA:** Hola! :D

Primero que nada… GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN! EN VERDAD LAMENTO LA TAN LARGA ESPERA, no voy a dar pretextos, sólo espero que no me maten y que puedan perdonar mi tardanza para actualizar esta historia.

Segundo, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capi. Como ven las cosas se le están poniendo difíciles a la pobre de Hinata, y Naruto no ayuda para nada jaja. Ustedes creen que Naruto cumpla con la lista de impedimento que la chica le dio o_O¿? Quien sabe…

Prometo que actualizare muy pronto ¡DE VERAS! Ya no dejaré para atrás este fic porque no es justo para ustedes, después de todo se lo que se siente esperar una larga temporada para leer las historias que los autores dejan inconclusas, así que yo voy a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para actualizar muy pronto =)

Bueno se cuidan y nos leemos.

SAYO! …xD

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

_**LES AGRADESCO A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS O QUE SÓLO LEYERON, Y QUE TAMBIÉN PUSIERON ESTA HISTORIA EN SUS FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS… **__**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!...**____**=)**_

_***LilyBrief***_

_***DULCECITO311***_

_***noelialuna***_

_***Elaine Haruno de Uchiha***_

_***Candice Saint-Just***_

_***Ericka-chan-RHOC***_

_***SaKura HiMekO***_

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

_**Por favor dejen sus "REVIEWS", positivos o negativos, esa es mi forma de saber si continuo o no… ONEGAI… :) no necesitan tener una cuenta para poder comentar. Hasta pronto.**_

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

"…_**SaKu-14…"**_


	4. Capítulo cuatro

_**Aclaración:**_

1-Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia.

2-La historia es una adaptación a NaruHina, ya que la original esta escrita por Barbara Hannay y se titula "Un descubrimiento sorprendente", a mi parecer esta historia es muy buena, por eso quise compartirla con ustedes adaptándola a mi segunda pareja favorita.

3-La narración esta de parte de Naruto tanto como de Hinata, al igual que sus pensamientos.

_**Advertencias:**_

CATEGORÍA: _**"T"**_.

AU- LENGUAJE UN POQUITO VULGAR…

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

El único traje de noche que Hinata había llevado a la isla cuando fue a trabajar allí era uno gris plateado de gasa vaporosa, con finos tirantes y muy escotado por la espalda. Ojalá tuviera uno menos provocativo, pensó mientras se miraba al espejo.

Si tenía que bailar con Naruto, sería una pesadilla, porque tendría que ponerle la mano sobre la piel de la espalda.

A las siete en punto, él llegó al bungalow de Hinata vistiendo un elegante traje negro, camisa blanca y pajarita.

-Has calculado muy bien la hora –le dijo ella-. Acabo de ponerme una capa extra de rímel… para las fotos, claro.

Se dio la vuelta para agarrar el bolso y el echarpe que estaban sobre una mesa. Naruto no pudo evitar un silbido.

-¡Vaya traje de noche! –su voz era ronca, y al darse la vuelta, Hinata vio que Naruto sonreía y la miraba extrañado y fascinado a la vez. No podía apartar los ojos de su espalda desnuda. Hinata notó que esa mirada era de admiración y de interés. La cosa iba a ser mucho peor de lo esperado-. ¿Piensas bailar conmigo esta noche llevando ese vestido? ¿Y crees que voy a poder evitar todas esas zonas prohibidas de tu lista?

-Es el único vestido apropiado que tengo –murmuró-. Podrás comportarte, Naruto.

Se quedaron mirándose en silencio. La habitación parecía vibrar con todas las cosas que no se decían.

Naruto resopló.

-Claro que podré. Como ya te he advertido, nunca he rechazado un desafío –le contestó ofreciéndole el brazo para que lo asiera-. Permítame que la acompañe, señorita Hyuga.

Hinata se acercó a él y posó la mano en su brazo con cautela. Naruto le murmuró al oído:

-Te ves mucho más bonita que una estrella de cine.

Hinata se acordó de no sonreír.

-Nada de dulces palabras, príncipe azul –le advirtió.

-Aguafiestas –replicó, mientras se encaminaban por entre los jardines tropicales hacia el restaurante.

Danzo ya estaba allí; llevaba un traje negro apretado y una increíble pajarita de colores. Su aspecto era una mezcla entre el de un payaso y un tenor italiano. Se apresuró hacia ellos.

-Aquí están nuestros importantes invitados –plantó un beso ruidoso en la mejilla de Hinata y abrazó a Naruto como si fuera un hermano que no había visto en años-. Los dos estáis guapísimos. ¿Sabéis bien vuestro papel? ¿No habrá discusiones?

-Desde luego –contestó Naruto. Pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros de Hinata-. Estamos coladitos el uno por el otro. No podemos estar sin tocarnos.

Hinata le puso mala cara, pero él estaba muy ocupado sonriéndole a Danzo, mientras con el dedo trazaba despacio pequeños círculos sobre el hombro de Hinata.

-Fantástico –dijo Danzo, sonriendo mientras señalaba hacia el comedor, adornando con globos que flotaban sobre botellas con arena pegada. Estaba orgulloso de la decoración. Los invitados, casi todos relaciones de negocios de Danzo y periodistas, miraban a Hinata y a Naruto con curiosidad. Danzo le guiñó un ojo a Naruto-. Todos están deseando conoceros.

A medida que avanzaban por la sala, los flashes se disparaban. Naruto seguía con su brazo sujetando con firmeza los hombros de Hinata. Ella masculló entre dientes:

-Te lo estás tomando demasiado en serio.

-No te asustes-le susurró él acercándola boca a su oreja-. Recuerda que solo se trata de un juego –su voz era dulce como la un enamorado y Hinata se estremeció-. Dentro de un par de horas se habrá terminado.

-¿Dentro de un par de horas? –Hinata pensó que para entonces se habría derretido y sólo quedaría de ella un charco. Tenía que resistirse a los encantos de Naruto. Al fin y al cabo, él tenía un sinfín de amigas en el otro lado del mundo, y pronto se iría. Tenía que concentrarse.

-No te separes de mí –le ordeno él entre dientes cuando llegaban cerca de un grupo de invitados. La besó en la mejilla-. Así está mejor. Relájate y disfruta.

¿Relajarse y disfrutar?, se preguntó Hinata. No había manera. Estaba relajada cuando conoció a Naruto Namikaze. También lo estaba Caperucita Roja cuando conoció al lobo. Tanto ella como Caperucita habían sido muy tontas.

Esa noche tenía que estar en guardia. Pero le molestaba que Naruto hiciera su papel con tanta facilidad. Mientras ella se estremecía con todo tipo de sensaciones, él permanecía impasible. Complacía a los invitados de Danzo contestando a sus preguntas y mostrando interés por sus negocios, y al mismo tiempo, a ella la mantenía en constante desazón, dedicándole alguna caricia y sonrisas devastadoras.

Cuando notó que un fotógrafo se acercaba por detrás, tuvo la audacia de pasar un dedo por la columna de Hinata. Ella reaccionó contrariada, pero él le dijo que era sólo para que Danzo estuviera contento.

Los flashes de varias cámaras dispararon. Una mujer preguntó:

-¿Va a llevarse a Hinata cuando vuelva a Estados Unidos?

-¡Ah, no! –respondió ella.

Naruto la atrajo hacia sí.

-Hinata y yo tenemos un acuerdo –Hinata tuvo que disimular un aspaviento de desesperación. Él estaba tan cerca y olía tan bien que no podía articular dos palabras seguidas. Optó por sonreírle a la mujer-. No queremos separarnos – añadió Naruto. El azul de sus ojos centelleaba mientras miraba a Hinata sonriendo-. ¿Verdad, cariño?

-Estaré contando los días hasta que regreses, Naruto –consiguió contestar ella.

Por fortuna estaban sirviendo la cena y tendría la oportunidad de soltarse de Naruto y sentarse. No es que tuviera apetito. Con él a su lado, tenía el estómago hecho un nudo y estaba segura de que no podría tragar nada.

-¿Te diviertes? –le preguntó él. Hinata constató que Naruto no tenía ningún problema en zamparse unos mariscos ún problema en zamparse unos mariscos y una ensalada.

-No mucho –con los dedos, hacía migas un panecillo.

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-Creo que estás exagerando.

Naruto abrió los ojos con cara de inocente, aunque su sonrisa delataba que se sentía culpable.

-¿Qué es lo que estoy exagerando?

-Como si no lo supieras.

-Pero he obedecido tus reglas.

-No es cierto –contestó, cortante-. Estás inventando tus propias reglas.

Él se inclinó hacia ella y le acarició un labio.

-Estás preciosa, Hinata. Pero estás haciendo pucheros cuando deberías sonreír. No te olvides de que, para todos, estamos en el comienzo de un emocionante romance. Estás loca por mí, nena.

-Lo que estoy es loca de furia contra ti.

-Se nota –le alisó con el dedo las arrugas de la frente-. El problema es –le susurró- que quiero tocarte y abrazarte… y besarte. Para mí esta comedia no representa ningún esfuerzo.

Hinata bajó la mirada al plato que tenía delante y clavó con furia el tenedor en unas hojas de lechuga. Si para Naruto no representaba un esfuerzo, era porque a él no lo alteraba como a ella, que ardía por dentro con cada mirada y cada caricia. En cambio, él seguía impasible. Esa noche sólo era para él un juego divertido. Era un millonario de los de ámala y déjala, que estaba acostumbrado a tener todo lo que deseaba.

-Si ya has terminado de comer, me gustaría bailar contigo, Hinata.

Ella suspiró. La orquesta estaba tocando y muchas parejas se dirigían a la pista de baile.

-¿Tenemos que bailar?

-Ese vestido está pensado para bailar –dijo, poniéndose en pie y dándole la mano-. Prometo que será indoloro.

Mientras se de la silla, Hinata pensó: Eso lo dudo mucho, Naruto. Él le posó una mano cálida sobre la espalda, mientras la guiaba hacia la pista. Confusa, Hinata dejó que la tomara de la mano. Sentía el ritmo de su respiración junto al pelo. Despacio, sin tocarse, sus cuerpos fluctuaron con la música. Hinata podía sentir la fuerza atlético del cuerpo de Naruto mientras la llevaba.

-¿Te parece tan difícil? –preguntó él.

-No –murmuro Hinata, sintiendo una oleada de furia que la hacía más fuerte. Ese hombre tenía demasiada confianza en sí mismo. Y si él podía tener tanta fuerza de voluntad, seguro que ella también podría. Era hora de que escuchara a su cabeza en lugar de a sus sentimientos. Era la hora de pagar con la misma moneda, de descubrir si Naruto podía resistir que lo tratara como él la estaba tratando. Se acercó más a él y pudo darse cuenta de que Naruto se sorprendía-. Voy a hacerlo a tu manera –le susurró-. Después de todo, solo tenemos esta noche para estar juntos, ¿no?

-Ajá –fue todo lo que él pudo contestar.

Hinata apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Naruto e intentó que no la afectara la fuerza de él.

-¿Es esto lo que querías? –le preguntó.

-Sí –replicó Naruto, aclarándose la garganta.

-Reconozco que estaba actuando como una niña con todas esas reglas –como él no contestó, soltó su mano y le pasó ambos brazos alrededor del cuello. Contenía la respiración para no rozarlo con las partes más ardientes de su cuerpo-. Tengo que admitir que tienes mucho autocontrol.

-Hinata –preguntó Naruto-, ¿has estado bebiendo?

-Tomé medio vaso de vino. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No te comportas igual que antes.

-¿No? –lo miró con cara inocente.

Al ver el fuego que despedían los ojos de Naruto, se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error.

-¿Sabes que estás jugando con fuego? –refunfuñó él, y desplazó sus manos hacia las caderas de Hinata y la apretó contra sí-. Este es el autocontrol que tengo.

En unos instantes, los delicados senos de Hinata estaban incrustados en su pecho. Naruto adelantó un muslo y lo puso entre los de ella, y la espectacular evidencia de su falta de autocontrol se disparó contra ella.

Hinata se estremeció, indignada. La invadían oleadas de sentimientos, también incontrolados. Antes de que pudiera protestar o reaccionar, Naruto la estrechó aún más y sus labios se posaron en los de ella.

-Naruto –balbuceó.

-Mantén los labios cerrados –murmuró contra su boca- o estarás metida en un buen lío.

Hinata sabía que ya estaba metida en un lío. Un lío que la hacía temblar y derretirse. El restaurante estaba a media luz y sonaba un saxofón. Naruto la estrechaba muy, muy cerca y bailaban muy despacio.

Hinata estaba arrebatada por completo por las deliciosas sensaciones que le producían la ardorosa firmeza de él y la forma en que una de las picardías que él le hacía, ella le pagaba con otra.

En el fondo, se daba cuenta de que el plan de desestabilizar a Naruto le había salido mal, pero ya no le importaba. Su cuerpo estaba fundido con el de él de forma que el sentido común y el resto del mundo se habían desvanecido.

La música había parado y un ruido del micrófono la hizo salir del hechizo.

-Señoras y señores, presten atención, por favor.

Hinata se separó de Naruto. De repente, se sentía como una idiota, allí parada en medio de la pista.

Bajo la luz de los focos, Danzo dio un sorbo a un vaso de vino sintiéndose muy importante.

-Todos sabéis por qué estamos reunidos aquí esta noche. Siempre he sido un tipo sentimental y quería que mis amigos se unieran a mí para celebrar esta ocasión tan especial. Hace unos sesenta años, un estadounidense llamado Jiraiya Namikaze se enfrentaba a la posibilidad de morir en medo del Mar de Coral y le envió un mensaje, una carta de amor, a su esposa. Hace dos semanas, nuestra Hinata Hyuga encontró ese mensaje –hizo una pausa para que aplaudieran-. Y ahora Naruto, el nieto de Jiraiya, ha venido a reclamar la carta, que contiene información muy importante para su familia. Ahora… -Danzo sonría mientras tomaba de una mesa, la botella y la carta-, si Naruto quisiera acercarse… -miró a su alrededor-. ¿Están listos los fotógrafos?

Naruto iba muy tieso y con la cabeza bien alta mientras se dirigía hacia el micrófono. Al llegar, estrechó la mano de Danzo, recibió la botella y la carta sobre su cabeza, mientras todos aclamaban y aplaudían.

-Este es un momento especial –empezó a decidir-. Las guerras hacen estragos en las familias y esa guerra le robó a mi padre la oportunidad de conocer al suyo, Jiraiya Namikaze –hizo una pausa y adelantó la botella-. Pronto podré poner esta botella en manos de mi padre y él podrá leer la carta que mi abuelo Jiraiya le escribió a mi abuela –Hinata estaba emocionada y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Volvía a suceder. Cada vez que pensaba en la botella y el tiempo que había pasado en el mar, se quedaba como hechizada-. Pero nada de esto habría sucedido sin una persona muy importante: la mujer que encontró la botella, Hinata Hyuga.

De repente las luces la enfocaron. Naruto estaba con los brazos tendidos hacia ella. La gente aplaudía. Naruto sonreía con su sonrisa más cautivadora y enternecedora. El príncipe azul. Y ella, ella no podía sonreír porque estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de retener las lágrimas.

El foco dejó a Hinata en la sombra y volvió a iluminar a Naruto. La gente estaba callada, esperando que terminara su intervención. Mientras tanto, el corazón de Hinata latía desbocado y su palpitar no dejó que oyera el resto de lo que Naruto decía. Sólo podía pensar en todos los sentimientos que habían aflorado durante el baile.

Esa noche le parecía perfecto que el mar hubiera llevado hasta la isla a un chico tan guapo. Que se lo hubiera llevado a ella. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, se estaba enamorando.

Cuando Naruto terminó de hablar, hubo grandes aplausos. Él sonrío de nuevo, pero pidió excusas en cuanto pudo y atravesó el salón hacia Hinata.

Llegó sonriendo, y mostrándole la carta le dijo:

-Por fin la tengo –luego, la miró de cerca-. Pareces disgusta. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada –contestó Hinata con una voz débil que casi no se oía. Después de todo el sermón de por la mañana, ¿cómo podría decirle a Naruto que había cambiado de opinión? Quería que siguiera abrazándola y besándola durante el resto del siglo.

-Me entusiasmé un poco cuando bailábamos –dijo un poco avergonzado.

Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Te portaste muy mal.

-Sí –le contestó-. Voy por mis cosas.

Se despidieron de la gente y se alejaron caminando por entre los jardines hacia el bungalow de Hinata. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, ella abrió y entró. Naruto la siguió deprisa por si decidía cerrar y dejarlo fuera.

Hinata no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a pasar. Ni tampoco sabía lo que quería que sucediera. Su mente y su cuerpo estaban en guerras. La mente sabía que debería despedirse de Naruto y acompañarlo a la puerta, pero el cuerpo le pedía que se quedara cerca, muy cerca.

Y su corazón le susurraba algo sobre el destino.

-¿Quieres leer la carta ahora? –preguntó ella.

-Sí. Le echaré un vistazo.

Hinata se mantuvo a distancia para que Naruto pudiera leerla en privado. De todos modos, ella se la sabía casi de memoria. La parte que más le gustaba era donde Jiraiya había escrito:

_Cariño, quiero que sepas que encontrarte, como conocerte y amarte han sido las cosas más maravillosas que me han sucedido. Tú le has dado forma, sentido y esplendor en mi vida._

-¿Es preciosa, verdad? –preguntó Hinata cuando él alzó la vista.

-Sí –asintió él despacio, volviendo la vista al papel.

-¿Quieres llamar a tus abogados o a tu familia?

-Más tarde –colocó con cuidado la botella sobre la mesa y se quedó parado en medio de la pequeña sala. Parecía distraído, pero estaba guapísimo con su traje negro-. Ahora lo que quiero es averiguar lo que pasa por tu cabeza.

-¿Acerca de la carta?

-No acerca de nosotros. Acerca de las reglas y las condiciones.

-Me estoy echando a mí misma un sermón –respondió Hinata.

-Deberías –replicó él fingiendo seriedad-. Todas esas reglas que has roto… -su cara mostraba una sonrisa pícara e infantil-. Pero ya sabes lo que dicen.

-Sí. Que están hechas para poderlas romper –contestó Hinata desoyendo las campanillas de alarma. No podía dejar que Naruto se le escapara.

-Sí –murmuró él-. Eso es lo que vamos a hacer ahora. Vamos a romper todas las reglas. Una por una. Ven aquí –Hinata no podía resistirse y se acercó a él-. Creo que la primera regla era sobre agarrarse las manos –susurró, levantando las suyas. Hinata hizo lo mismo y las puso palma con palma contra las de él. Naruto enlazó sus dedos con los de ella. A Hinata le temblaban las piernas de la emoción. Durante unos instantes quedaron uno frente al otro, luego él la atrajo hacia sí hasta que sus labios se rozaron-. La siguiente regla tuya que tenemos que romper es sobre besarse –Naruto acarició los labios de ella con la lengua hasta que se abrieron, y comenzó a explorar su boca despacio. Hinata se preguntaba cómo algo tan suave podía encenderla de esa forma. Estaba desarmada y se derretía entre los brazos de Naruto. Se abrazó a su cuello con un ansia irreprimible, deseándolo cada vez más.

-Por favor, olvídate de las reglas –suplicó.

Notó un estremecimiento, asombrada del afán que sentía su propio cuerpo. El besó de él se hizo más urgente, más ardoroso e intenso, más íntimo.

Hinata no estaba segura de qué era lo que más la excitaba, si sus propias sensaciones salvajes o el deleite que Naruto mostraba. Él comenzó a acariciarle la espalda.

La respiración de Hinata se hizo más rápida y ansiosa. Las manos de él se deslizaron por sus hombros y le bajaron los tirantes del vestido, posándose suavemente, en sus senos.

-Eres tan bonita… -susurró Naruto mientras Hinata se deshacía de deseo.

Su cuerpo ardía anticipando el momento. Podía imaginar los minutos siguientes. A Naruto y a ella quitándose la ropa hasta estar piel contra piel.

Pero…

Pero tuvo también otros pensamientos.

Ese hombre era famoso en Seattle por ser un soltero conquistador. ¿Podría confiar en él? ¿Podría confiarle su cuerpo?

Por otra parte, ¿era sensato enamorarse y hacer el amor, todo en una misma noche?

Naruto debió de intuir sus dudas y se retiró un poco.

¿Estás bien? –le preguntó.

-No lo sé –contestó ella, nerviosa.

Naruto la abrazó con suavidad.

-No puedo creer lo que siento por ti.

-¿Y qué es lo que sientes? –tuvo que preguntar, con el corazón desbordado.

Naruto volvió a colocarle los tirantes, le agarró la cara con dulzura y la miró a los ojos con una mirada profunda.

-Como si hubiera encontrado algo que no sabía que estaba buscando. Pero…

Hinata le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

-No digas nada más. Me da miedo.

-¿Miedo agradable o miedo de verdad?

-Miedo y asombro –susurró-. Eso es lo que siento por ti.

Naruto suspiro y volvió a estrecharla contra sí.

-¡Oh, Hinata! –durante unos instantes permanecieron corazón contra corazón, ambos latiendo al unísono-. Va a suceder, Hinata. Los dos lo sabemos, pero no hay prisa. ¿Estoy yendo muy rápido?

Hinata no podía contestar. Estaba demasiado emocionada y no sabía qué decir. De repente vio el futuro. Cuando fuera vejecita, se acordaría de haber encontrado la botella y pensaría en Naruto Namikaze y se preguntaría…

Naruto estaba acariciándole la nuca. Ella lo miró y vio cómo reprimía su deseo para cuidar de ella y consolarla. El corazón le dio un vuelco. La quería. Se preguntaba por qué había dudado de él. Lo amaba.

-Naruto, no vas demasiado rápido –le dijo.

-¿Estás segura? –su voz sonaba áspera.

Un instante después, sus fuertes brazos la estrecharon de nuevo y ella supo con certeza que ese era el lugar donde quería estar. Naruto la hacía sentirse vibrante de emoción y de vida.

-Estoy segura –le contestó en un suspiro. Sin perder un momento, él bajó la cabeza y sus labios comenzaron de nuevo a ejercer su magia, sensual y turbadora, sobre Hinata, explorando su cuello, sus orejas y, por último, su boca hasta que todas la dudas se disiparon-. Quiero que te quedes –suplicó Hinata.

…_**¿CONTINUARA?...**_

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

_**LES AGRADESCO A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS O QUE SÓLO LEYERON, Y QUE TAMBIÉN PUSIERON ESTA HISTORIA EN SUS FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS…**____**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!...=)**_

_***Artemisa12***_

_***1rosiestar***_

_***Noelialuna***_

_***Candice Saint-Just***_

_***Elaine Haruno de Uchiha***_

_***poison girl 29***_

_***Tiyo***_

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

_**Por favor dejen sus "REVIEWS", positivos o negativos, esa es mi forma de saber si continuo o no… ONEGAI… :) no necesitan tener una cuenta para poder comentar. Hasta pronto.**_

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

"…_**SaKu-14…"**_


	5. Capítulo cinco

_**Aclaración:**_

1-Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia.

2-La historia es una adaptación a NaruHina, ya que la original fue escrita por Barbara Hannay y se titula "Un descubrimiento sorprendente", a mi parecer esta historia es muy buena, por eso quise compartirla con ustedes adaptándola a mi segunda pareja favorita.

3-La narración esta de parte de Naruto tanto como de Hinata, al igual que sus pensamientos.

_**Advertencias:**_

CATEGORÍA: _**"T"**_.

AU- LENGUAJE UN POQUITO VULGAR…

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

El primero en despertar fue Naruto, cuando la tenue luz del alba comenzó a filtrarse a través de las cortinas. Hinata estaba dormida junto a él con el cabello revuelto y abrazada a su almohada. Naruto se emocionó al pensar en la noche que acababan de compartir.

Le apartó con cuidado el pelo, suave como la seda, para poder verle la cara. Sentía unas ganas locas de besarla y de volver a hacer el amor con ella.

Pero dominó sus impulsos. Pensó que para ser justo con Hinata debería marcharse enseguida con toda discreción, antes de que los empleados del complejo turístico se levantaran o apareciera la prensa.

Se levantó de la cama, se vistió sin hacer ruido y salió descalzo hasta la salita. Miró a su alrededor para descubrir algún detalle más sobre Hinata.

Por lo general, trataba de mantenerse al margen de los detalles domésticos de sus amigas. Como soltero empedernido, así se sentía más seguro, pues creía que las mujeres tienen tendencia a hacerse ilusiones si se mostraba interés por los detalles de su vida diaria.

Pero Hinata le despertaba mucha curiosidad y lo hacía sentirse atrevido. De todos modos, el pequeño bungalow, ordenado y limpio, no desvelaba muchos secretos. Daba una impresión de una casa de paso, como si Hinata solo hubiera llevado lo imprescindible. Solo desentonaba un rompecabezas a medio hacer.

Era un reproducción del cuadro _La Primavera_, del pintor italiano Botticelli.

Naruto sonrió. La bella mujer del cuadro llevaba un vestido de gasa cubierto de flores y tenía una cara dulce y algo seria, como la de Hinata. Tenía el pelo largo y sus ojos eran de un color indeterminado que podía ser verde, azul o gris.

Encontró una pieza en el suelo y la colocó en su sitio. Ojalá su vida fuera tan simple como eso. Solo cuestión de encontrar la pieza justa y ponerla en su sitio. Y había pensado que esa pieza podía ser la carta, y que una vez en su poder, habría asegurado el futuro de Namikaze & Uzumaki y podría dedicarse a pensar en el suyo propio.

Se calzó los calcetines y los zapatos y salió con mucha discreción por la puerta de atrás.

Ya en su propio bungalow, lo llamaron por teléfono.

-Naruto Namikaze al habla.

-Buenos días, Naruto.

El sonido de la voz de Hinata despertó de nuevo su pasión. Respiró hondo.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien –ronroneó- ¿Y tú?

-Te hecho de menos.

-Yo a ti también.

-No quería meterte en un lío quedándome más tiempo en tu casa.

-Me lo imaginé. Gracias. ¿Has visto el periódico de esta mañana?

Naruto se puso serio pensando en las posibilidades.

-Aún no. Supongo que tú sí.

-Sí, y no es tan terrible como pensaba que iba a ser. Solo que ahora el titular es: Amor en una botella.

-Parece el anuncio de un licor.

-Hay una foto de la fiesta en la que estamos abrazados de modo un poco comprometido. Espero que no te moleste.

Al oír la tensión de la voz de Hinata, Naruto frunció el ceño.

-¿A ti te molesta? ¿Cómo te sientes?

-No me molesta demasiado.

-Pues lo parece.

-Eso es por otra cosa que ha pasado. Hace unos minutos me llamo una anciana.

Él se puso a la defensiva.

-No me digas que te ha echado un sermón sobre tus costumbres licenciosas.

-No Naruto, es algo peor.

-¿Qué?

-Dice que ella es la esposa de Jiraiya Namikaze, y que la carta de la botella era para ella.

El corazón de Naruto se encogió.

-¿Quién demonios es esa señora?

-Su nombre es **Haru** Namikaze. No vive en la isla. Dice que conoció a Jiraiya y se casó con él cuando estuvo en esta zona durante la guerra.

Naruto estaba sudando de la impresión. Haru Namikaze, pensó. Se frotó la frente.

-No puede ser cierto. No puede ser. Jiraiya Namikaze ya estaba casado con mi abuela antes de ir a la guerra, y ella estaba embarazada de mi padre.

-Estoy de acuerdo en que todo esto es extraño –convino Hinata-. Haru no quiere hablar con la prensa –añadió como para calmarlo-. Quería hablar primero conmigo, mejor dicho, con nosotros –Naruto cerró los ojos y trató de pensar con claridad. El que la anciana no quisiera ir corriendo a la prensa a contar su historia era una buena señal. Pero ¿qué diablos era lo que pasaba?-. Parece una mujer muy dulce.

-¿Ah, sí? –exclamó Naruto lleno de suspicacia. Justo cuando pensaba que sus negocios estaban asegurados, surgía un nuevo problema-. A mí no me suena bien.

-¿Naruto? –el tono e Hinata era de reproche-. Deberías por lo menos conocerla antes de sacar conclusiones.

-Sí –suspiró-, la conoceré.

-Danzo me ha dado instrucciones para que esté a tu… disposición hoy. Podríamos ir a Townsville esta mañana. Hay muchos ferrys.

-Muy bien. Y…, Hinata…

-¿Sí?

-Déjame que yo maneje este asunto. Tenemos que enfocarlo con mucho cuidado.

-Por favor, Naruto. Creo que exageras. Vamos a hablar con una anciana, y no con un grupo terrorista.

Naruto notó que la voz de Hinata era fría. Pensó que ojalá pudiera olvidarse de los negocios de la familia. Cuando uno encontraba a una persona como ella, debería poder detener el resto de su vida. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por olvidarse del testamento y volver a estrechar a Hinata entre sus brazos.

Y que se quedara allí.

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

Delante de la puerta de Haru Namikaze, Hinata y Naruto se sonrieron con recelo. Durante el trayecto en ferry, Naruto estaba muy circunspecto y Hinata había disimulado su decepción.

Había seguido sus instintos cuando dejó que Naruto se quedara en su casa la noche anterior, y esos instintos le habían dado la noche más mágica y sensacional de toda su vida.

Pero la burbuja se había roto.

Parecía que Naruto estaba a punto de perder sus millones y estaba claro cuáles eran su prioridades. El enamorado atento, el compañero fascinado y entusiasmado del día anterior, se había convertido en un frío y serio desconocido.

Al verlo así, Hinata sintió que se le helaba el corazón y se llenó de tristeza. Se daba cuenta de que se había precipitado al imaginar que su felicidad de la noche anterior se debía al comienzo de un amor recíproco, un amor duradero.

Habría dado cualquier cosa por ver a Naruto sonreír como el día anterior.

Cuando él llamó a la puerta, Haru Namikaze abrió enseguida.

-¡Ay, cielos! –sus ojos azul pálido se posaron en Naruto y se abrieron con sorpresa- ¡Ay, Dios mío! –Hinata pensó por un momento que la anciana se iba a desmayar.

Naruto inclino la cabeza.

-Buenos día, señora –Haru seguía con la mirada fija en él, la boca trémula y los dedos, deformados por la artrosis, agarrando con fuerza el pomo de la puerta, como para no caer-. ¿Señora… Namikaze? –preguntó Naruto.

Ella asintió y por fin le habló.

-Lo siento, pero me he emocionado. Se parece a él… -Hinata miró de reojo a Naruto y vio como el semblante se le oscurecía-, a mi Jiraiya. En especial su voz, habla igual que él.

Los ojos de Haru estaban llenos de lágrimas, y Hinata sintió un nudo en la garganta por la emoción.

-Haru, yo soy Hinata Hyuga, hablamos por teléfono; y como ya ha adivinado, este es Naruto Namikaze.

Se estrecharon la mano.

-Entren, por favor –Haru los guió por el pasillo hacia su salita. Les indicó que se sentaran en el sofá. Luego ella se sentó en una silla de madera labrada y siguió mirando a Naruto-. No pudo dejar de mirarlo –murmuró-. En verdad que su voz me hace pensar que mi Jiraiya ha vuelto a mi vida.

Naruto titubeó y se aclaró la garganta.

-Haru, usted dice que estuvo casada con mi abuelo.

-Sí, cariño –asintió con energía-. Jiraiya y yo nos casamos en abril de mil novecientos cuarenta y dos, justo antes de que partiera hacia la batalla del Mar de Coral.

Naruto ponía cara de estar examinando a un sospechoso.

-No tendría mucho tiempo para un noviazgo largo.

-No, no lo tuvimos. Mi familia se escandalizó –Haru sonrío pensativa-. Fue un romance relámpago.

Hinata la comprendía muy bien. Compartían la experiencia de haberse enamorado de un Namikaze a una velocidad de vértigo. Le sonrió a Haru, pensando que si Jiraiya Namikaze había sido la mitad de sexi que Naruto, si le hubiera sonreído a Haru con los mismos ojos cautivadores que Naruto, no le quedaba duda de que se tenía que haber enamorado al instante.

Notó que él estaba cada vez más tieso.

-¿Tiene alguna forma de probarlo? ¿Quizá una licencia de matrimonio? –le preguntó en el tono indiferente de un policía haciendo preguntas de rutina.

A Hinata le habría gustado que se tomara la molestia de ser más delicado con la anciana.

A pesar de su edad, Haru estaba muy ágil y en un segundo se puso de pie y se dirigió a una repisa. Tomó un delicado marco de plata con una fotografía en blanco y negro y una carpeta ajada. La mano le temblaba cuando se la entregó a Naruto.

-Esos somos Jiraiya y yo. La tomaron justo antes de que nos casáramos.

Cuando Hinata se inclinó para mirar la foto, rozó el hombro de Naruto y pensó en lo mucho que le gustaba su contacto. Al ver la foto de cerca, se estremeció. El hombre que se reía en la foto tenía un gran parecido con Naruto.

La altura y la complexión eran similares, incluso tenía un parecido en sus caras. Aunque la foto no era en color, los ojos tenían el mismo brillo; el pelo era espeso y claro; las cejas, muy marcadas; y la barbilla, pronunciada. Incluso los labios eran iguales, sorprendentemente sensuales para una cara tan masculina.

Su mirada se cruzó con la d Haru y ambas sonrieron, con una chispa de comprensión y simpatía.

Detrás de la pareja, la foto mostraba un paisaje rocoso familiar.

-Eso parece Florence Bay –exclamó Hinata.

-Sí, cariño –respondió Haru con una sonrisa llena de nostalgia-. Jiraiya y yo nos conocimos en la isla. Florence Bay era para nosotros un lugar muy especial.

-¿Sabía que fue allí donde encontré la botella?

Haru asintió y le brillaron los ojos. Mientras tanto, Naruto carraspeaba, incómodo.

La joven Haru de la foto de agarraba al brazo de Jiraiya Namikaze como si fuera su dueña, y demostraba tener los mismos lazos de pertenencia y amor que Hinata sentía por Naruto.

Las semejanzas eran tan fuertes que Hinata recordó la sensación misteriosa y casi mística que había tenido al encontrar la botella. Era como si se viera atrapada en la urdimbre del tiempo.

Haru comentó:

-Yo no era esa chica que va detrás de los chicos. No sabía casi nada sobre… la pasión. Pero con Jiraiya fue amor a primera vista, y un amor tan grande que ninguno de los dos lo podía evitar.

Hinata estaba segura de entenderlo bien. Uno se podía enamorar así. Era lo que le había pasado la noche anterior.

Pensó en la pobre Haru. Había conocido a Jiraiya, lo había amado y lo había perdido en muy poco tiempo. Pensó que ella no podría soportar perder a Naruto.

-Bueno, pues… -comenzó a balbucear Naruto-. Es cierto que los rasgos de familia son muy parecidos.

Haru asintió.

-Es extraordinario, ¿verdad? –abrió la carpeta. Hinata observaba su cara mientras él leía los detalles. Deseaba poder hacérselo más fácil. Parecía tan triste y preocupado… Quería acariciarlo y mimarlo, llenarlo de besos para aliviar su tensión.

Haru habló muy bajito.

-Tuvimos una boda civil muy discreta. La marina no le daba permiso para casarse estando en servicio activo; o sea, que fue todo medio a escondidas.

La expresión de Naruto era cada vez más seria. Le devolvió la foto y la carpeta.

-Muchas gracias por mostrármelas –Haru las colocó sobre una mesita y volvió a sentarse-. Puede que en algún momento le pida que deje que mis abogados examinen el certificado.

Haru asintió.

-No me importa –sus ojos le sonreían-. Me gustaría mucho leer la carta de Jiraiya.

-Oh Haru, ojalá la puedas leer pronto –Hinata no podía controlar la emoción-. Es una carta preciosa.

Naruto se volvió airado hacia ella.

-¡Todavía falta por determinar a quien iba dirigida! –dijo con frialdad.

-Tranquilo, Naruto –le reprochó Hinata. ¿Cómo puede ser tan duro? ¿No se da cuenta del daño que le está haciendo a Haru?

Sus ojos se encontraron y pudo ver la desilusión de Hinata. Se dirigió a la anciana.

-¿Sabía que mi abuelo ya estaba casado antes de dejar Estados Unidos?

Durante unos instantes, Haru se quedó mirándolo boquiabierta. Despacio comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-Ah, no, cariño. Estoy segura de que no lo estaba.

Naruto alzó la voz.

¡Claro que lo estaba! ¡Mi abuela ya estaba encinta, esperando un bebé: mi padre!

Haru bajó la mirada y jugueteó, nerviosa, con su vestido. Le temblaron los labios.

-Yo no sé nada de ningún bebé. Cuando leí en el periódico que Jiraiya tenía un nieto, me quedé atónita.

-Pues es cierto que hubo un bebé. El nombre de mi padre es Minato Namikaze, y nació en mil novecientos cuarenta y dos.

-Estoy segura de que Jiraiya tampoco sabía nada de la existencia de un bebé. Eso es muy triste –se mordió los labios y lo miró-. Jiraiya me había hablado de su prometida. Se llamaba Tsunade, ¿verdad?

Un sonido extraño salió de la garganta de Naruto y se le congestionaron las mejillas y las orejas. Respiró hondo.

-Tsunade era el nombre de mi abuela.

Haru se enderezó todo lo que pudo y, mirando a Naruto fijamente a los ojos, le dijo:

-Estoy segura de que Jiraiya y Tsunade no se casaron. Me dijo que iba a escribirle para romper el compromiso tan pronto como le fuera posible. Sé que lo intentó, pero no sé si ella recibió el mensaje.

Naruto estaba estupefacto y parecía hundido y confuso.

-¿Y usted no intentó ponerse en contacto con ella… después? –le preguntó.

-Ah, sí –suspiró Haru-. Durante la guerra, le escribí varias cartas a la familia de Jiraiya en Seattle, y también después de la guerra. Nunca me contestaron. Si hubiera tenido dinero, habría viajado hasta allí para conocerlos.

Naruto estaba aturdido. Hinata lo agarró de la mano para mostrarle su apoyo, pero él no reaccionó.

-Todo esto es muy raro –dijo por fin-. Tendré que consultar a mis abogados antes de seguir adelante –se puso en pie, soltándose de la mano de Hinata-. Gracias por informarnos. Buenas tardes. Preferiría que, por el momento, esto quedara entre nosotros.

-Por supuesto.

Se despidieron. Naruto salió primero y Hinata lo siguió. Antes de entrar en el coche, ella se volvió para saludar a Haru con la mano.

Hinata condujo el coche de vuelta a la ciudad. Nada más entrar en la carretera, Naruto, hundido en su asiento, exclamó con un fuerte suspiro:

-Fue muy duro. Todo este asunto de Haru no tiene ningún sentido.

-Ha debido de ser una sorpresa para vosotros dos.

-No puedo creer que mi abuela pudiera…

A Naruto le parecía increíble que su abuelo hubiera estado casado con otra persona que no fuera Tsunade Namikaze.

Cuando era pequeño, su abuela le inspiraba bastante respeto. Era una mujer orgullosa y engreída que siempre vestía impecablemente y consideraba a los niños más bien molestos y ruidosos. Estaba muy bien considerada en los mejores círculos sociales de Seattle.

Más tarde, cuando Naruto ya había crecido y era menos ruidoso, lo apreciaba más.

¿Y cómo habría reaccionado al conocer la información de Haru? ¿Qué habría sentido al pensar que su marido podía ser culpable de bigamia? Por supuesto que habría pensado que eso no era posible.

No podía ser posible.

Por un momento, se sintió aliviado al pensar en su abuela descartando esa posibilidad con un meneo de cabeza y un respingo. Pero la foto y el certificado eran difíciles de descartar. Si los documentos eran falsos, el falsificador era un verdadero profesional.

Se le ocurrió que podía ser que alguno de los competidores de Namikaze & Uzumaki lo hubieran preparado todo.

-¿En qué estás pensando? –la voz dulce de Hinata interrupmió sus pensamientos.

-No te gustaría saberlo –suspiró. Había notado lo afectada que estaba Hinata por la historia de Haru. Si la ancianita era un fraude, Hinata quedaría desolada.

-Anímate –Hinata le dio un golpecito en la mano.

Él intentó sonreír. Lo último que quería hacer era repasar con Hinata los sórdidos detalles de la vida amorosa de su abuelo.

-Siento que te hayas visto mezclada en esto –le dijo.

-Fui yo quien lo empezó –le recordó con una sonrisa-. Yo fui quien encontró la botella. Quizá debería haberla dejado enterrada en la arena –estacionó el coche cerca de la terminal del ferry-. Y ahora, cambio de tema obligatorio. ¿Hay algo que quieras hacer antes de volver a la isla?

-Me parece muy buena idea cambiar de tema –contestó acariciándole la mejilla; cuando los problemas de trabajo lo sobrepasaban, solía intentar hacer otra cosa durante un par de horas. Luego siempre enfocaba los problemas con más claridad. A veces conducía hasta las montañas de Seattle; otras, volvía al lugar favorito de su niñez: al acuario. Sonrió-. Si compráramos algunos ingredientes exóticos, ¿me dejarías entrar en esa limpia cocina que tienes para que hicieras yo la cena?

Hinata abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

-¿Sabes cocinar? –le preguntó con tono burlón.

-¿Acaso la cocina no forma parte del repertorio de cualquier soltero que se precie de moderno?

-No que yo sepa. Algún soltero es capaz de asar salchichas dejándolas negras, pero nada más; y tú has mencionado ingredientes exóticos. Estoy impresionada –se inclinó para darle un beso en la boca.

Eso era todo lo que Naruto necesitaba para cambiar de tema. Como no era el momento de confesar que solo sabía preparar una receta y que, por lo demás, era un experto en abrir latas de conservas, tomó la cara de Hinata entre sus manos y al devolverle el beso, los dientes de ambos chocaron. Hinata se retiró riéndose-. Si nos damos prisa con nuestras compras exóticas, podríamos alcanzar el próximo ferry.

-De acuerdo. ¿Dónde hay una buena tienda de marisco? Necesito, cigalas, langostinos y vieiras…

Mientras recorrían el centro comercial en busca de los ingredientes, Hinata no dejaba de pensar en que el retorno de Naruto al buen humor no podía durar mucho.

En cualquier momento volvería a centrarse en sus problemas. Hinata decidió que lo mejor era disfrutar del momento. Quizá la breve historia de amor de Haru y Jiraiya le había enseñado algo. Iba a apurar cada hora, cada minuto de su vida.

Lo que sentía por Naruto era sorprendente. Nunca pensó que podría enamorarse de esa forma de un hombre al que acaba de conocer.

Y tampoco pensó que podría ser tan felices buscados tallarines, setas y mariscos. La intensidad de sus sentimientos la desbordaba y se sentía como si tuviera burbujas en las venas. Sólo podía haber una explicación; la misma a la que había llegado la noche anterior. Amaba a Naruto. Lo amaba. Lo amaba.

No había buscado el amor. Pero el amor había entrado en su vida sin llamar. Y aunque Naruto no había mencionado amor, sí le había dicho que nunca había sentido lo que sentía hacia ella. Eso hacía que se sintiera bien.

Era un momento en que se cruzaron sus miradas, ella se estremeció. Esperaba que él no pasar mucho tiempo preparando la cena, porque ella tenía otros planes para esa noche.

La noche anterior, había disfrutado tanto haciendo el amor, que sentía unas ganas locas de más.

-Ya solo necesito jengibre y salsa de soja –dijo Naruto.

-Y yo solo necesito otro beso.

-Entonces ven aquí –la atrajo hacia sí y la besó en la boca-. No sabía que ir de compras podía ser algo tan seductor.

-Si nos damos prisa, hay un ferry a punto de salir –dijo seductor.

Estaban felices, como en un cuento de hadas.

El único hombre que había cocinado para Hinata era su padre. Le encantaba la idea de que Naruto quisiera impresionarla con sus cualidades de cocinero. Podía imaginarse la escena. Ella le ataría el delantal, podría la música y serviría dos copas de vino. Se sentaría en la banqueta y observaría como él picaba y salteaba los alimentos. Se darían besitos rápidos, se reirían y bromearían.

Y luego…

En el ferry se sentaron muy juntos sobre cubierta. Era difícil hablar, porque el viento y el mar hacían mucho ruido. Se limitaron a sonreírse y hacerse alguna que otra caricia discreta. Cada roce despertaba en Hinata tal ardor que tuvo que controlarse para o abrazarse a Naruto y dar el espectáculo.

Una vez en la isla, él cargó todo en el coche. Hinata solo podía pensar e estar los dos solos, y el camino hacia Magnetic Rendezvous le pareció interminable.

Me gustaría recoger mi ordenador antes de ir a tu casa –dijo Naruto-. En algún momento tengo que mandar algunos mensajes a Seattle.

Bueno –contestó Hinata, tratando de aparentar indiferencia. ¿Cómo podía pensar en los negocios en un momento en que ella solo quería besarlo y acariciarlo?

Naruto la agarró de la mano y la atrajo a él.

-Nos veremos dentro de cinco minutos –murmuró-. No te vayas, voy a necesitarte en la cocina –le pasó un dedo por los labios y clavó sus ojos en los de ella, haciendo que Hinata sintiera que todo su cuerpo vibrara-. En realidad cualquier habitación servirá, pero voy a necesitarte.

Hinata no pudo responder. Era como si le subieran llamas por las mejillas. Ni siquiera estaba segura de estar respirando. La devoraba el deseo. Se apresuró hacia la cocina para dejar la compra en la nevera y luego fue a lavara los dientes, pendiente de oír la llegada de Naruto.

Sonó el teléfono, pero no lo contestó. No estaba en condiciones de sostener una conversación normal. Miró el reloj. Ya casi habían pasado los minutos. Intentó calmarse. Se sirvió un vaso de agua, cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse.

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

El teléfono de Naruto sonó cuando estaba a punto de salir con su ordenador portátil bajo el brazo. Se detuvo un momento y decidió no contestar, pero el aparato siguió sonando insistente. Pensó en lo molestó que era su sonido, sobre todo porque estaba en camino hacia casa de Hinata. Fuera quien fuera la persona que llamaba, seguro que podía esperar. Salió y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

Hinata atisbó a Naruto mientras pasaba por delante de la ventana de la cocina, y corrió hacia la puerta para llegar antes que él. Nada más entrar, Naruto la besó.

-Te he echado de menos –le susurró Hinata.

Naruto dejó el ordenador sobre una mesa y la abrazó.

-He venido para quedarme –tenía los ojos clavados en los de ella-. ¿Sabes? Esos ojos tuyos siempre te delatan.

-¿De qué tono son ahora?

-Cariño, no me refiero a su color –la besó con pasión y Hinata suspiró de placer. El teléfono volvió a sonar-. Maldito teléfono –refunfuño Naruto contra su boca mientras hacía el beso más profundo. Ella se abrazó a su cuello, pero como el teléfono seguía sonando, apartó los labios de los de él.

-Alguien llamó antes, pero no contesté.

-A mí también me llamaron, y tampoco contesté.

-Lástima no tener un contestador automático.

-¿Crees que seguirán insistiendo toda la noche?

-Sea quien sea, será mejor despachar el asunto cuanto antes.

-¿Quieres que conteste yo? –peguntó Naruto.

-Sí, gracias.

Naruto descolgó el aparato y contestó. Luego estuvo escuchando en silencio. Un silencio que duró demasiado tiempo.

…_**¿CONTINUARA?...**_

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

_**Huru:**_ Primavera.

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

Hola! :D

Gomen por la tardanza no voy a dar escusas porque eso es de niños pequeños y yo soy lo bastante vieja ya T_T, pero en verdad siento mucho toso el tiempo que tuvieron que esperar hasta que me decidí a pasar por aquí ¡DE VERAS! Pero ahora si que no voy a tardar tanto, ya que tengo más tiempo, por lo que me voy a poner a trabajar en todos los fics.

Bien, espero que les haya gustado el capi y prometo traerles pronto el que sigue.

Cuídense, SAYO!... xD

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

_**LES AGRADESCO A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS O QUE SÓLO LEYERON, Y QUE TAMBIÉN PUSIERON ESTA HISTORIA EN SUS FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS…**__**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!...**____**=)**_

_***Tiyo***_

_***Elaine Haruno de Uchiha***_

_***1rosiestar1***_

_***Hinataice hyuuga***_

_***Candice Saint-Just***_

_***Artemisa12***_

_***Yanu-chan***_

_***aio hyuuga* **_(2)

_***Noelialuna***_

_***poison girl 29***_

_***hinata uzumaki***_

_***Kazumi Namikaze Hyuga***_

_***hatake.k***_

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

_**Por favor dejen sus "REVIEWS", positivos o negativos, esa es mi forma de saber si continuo o no… ONEGAI… :) no necesitan tener una cuenta para poder comentar. Hasta pronto.**_

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

"…_**SaKu-14…"**_


End file.
